The Lady and the Servant
by DoctorJerk
Summary: Their ranks and the King say they can never be, yet Merlin and Morgana keep falling back to each other. Obstacles come in many forms: the boy Mordred, the Prince Erec, the evil sorceress Morgause, and the ever present magic surrounding them.
1. Three Interruptions

Just a few clarifications! Uther is alive and still opposed to magic, the knights will be in this cause I love them, even ones like Gwaine and Lancelot who Uther banished, I mean seriously I can't have a story without Gwaine, it's Gwaine! The chapters will get longer as I continue, and I will update hopefully every week at least, winter break is long so I won't leave you hanging if you like the story and want me to continue. I don't own Merlin so sad.

* * *

><p>The preparations had been going on for about a week, Merlin had been running around the castle non-stop. On top of preparing for the arrival of King Rience, his son Prince Erec, and the servants and knights accompanying them, Merlin had all of his regular chores and demands from Arthur.<p>

After polishing Arthur's armor twice that morning, because apparently the first time wasn't good enough for the prince, Merlin finally made his way down to the throne room which had been transformed for the feast. Multiple tables and chairs with long backs had been brought out, other servants were placing the plates, napkins, and goblets all baring the royal seal. After a scolding for being late from the head planner of the feast, Merlin was instructed to place the deep purple flowers in the intricate handmade baskets for the centerpieces of the tables.

The flowers were laid out on top of each other on a cloth on a separate table. It didn't take Merlin long to arrange them, he had been in Camelot a few years now and was used to the feasts and parties the kingdom held. Just as he was finishing the last basket, a pot being brought from the kitchens fell to the floor with a loud clang. It caused Merlin to turn rapidly and knocked nine baskets he had already arranged perfectly behind the table. The flowers scattered everywhere, some petals ripping off in the process.

He sighed and looked around, everyone's attention was on the pot of soup that was dampening the floor. With no one looking Merlin muttered a quick incantation softly, all the flowers went back in their baskets as if they hadn't been touched, arranged just as Merlin had them. He smiled to himself and began bringing the baskets around to each of the tables.

Merlin worked around the floor cleaners as they tried to clean the soup as fast as possible to not delay the preparations. They still had the decorations to put up. As Merlin started placing four baskets evenly along the royal head table, he heard a velvet voice behind him different from the mixed voices of feast planners.

"They really are very beautiful arrangements, you have a very creative touch Merlin" he turned to find the Lady Morgana behind him smelling one of the baskets already laid on the table.

Merlin hesitated at the sight of her, he quickly regained himself "I don't think Arthur would say that," he chuckled slightly.

"Well, what does Arthur know?" she said with a slight smile, knowing Arthur could be quite arrogant.

"Not much, but don't tell him I said that," Merlin replied.

"Do you need any help?" Merlin was surprised by her offer, he turned directly in front of her now.

"The King would never have his ward doing servants work, besides shouldn't you be getting ready for our royal guests?" he asked genuinely curious for her answer.

"That's all I've been doing for the past week Merlin, and I was ready for them by the first day, there really isn't much for me to do" she sighed with an annoyed look.

Merlin knew the look wasn't addressed to him, he knew Morgana didn't love being the stand-in princess all the time. She liked the dresses and living in the palace of course, but she was also independent and often had the desire to ride and sword fight, even helping with work, she wasn't one to stand and look pretty all the time. _Although she always looks beautiful_, Merlin thought.

Merlin held out the two baskets he had in his hands to her, her mouth widened into a smile as she took them from him and placed them on the next table. They both laid out the rest of the baskets together with a few odd glances from the other servants and planners, but the two didn't really notice them staring.

Merlin tried to only look at her when she wasn't looking. She really was the most beautiful woman of the kingdom. Her long black hair was down today, usually it was in a straight braid, Merlin liked the braid but he always preferred her hair down. She was wearing the floor length long sleeve green dress, with gold bands on the upper sleeves and around the waist.

"Merlin? Merlin?" she called out to him as he realized she was talking to him.

"What?"

"Is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked putting a hand to her face to see if she could feel what was wrong.

"No, no, nothing, your perfect" it came out before he could stop himself or before he realized he was saying it.

Morgana smiled and blushed a little, although not as much as Merlin was. He turned away quickly pretending to fix the flowers he had put down.

"These really are beautiful," she said meaning the flowers, "It's to bad they only come out this time of year I would love to see them all the time."

Merlin didn't know where he got the nerve, he normally wasn't forward, especially with a room full of people, but it just felt right. He went over to her and the basket she had put down. He took one single flower away. He pushed her long black hair behind her right ear and gently placed the flower in her hair. It wasn't to big nor to small it was just the right size for her face and looked beautiful against her eyes.

She smiled looking up at him, there eyes holding a little longer then was approved of. One of the newer servants broke their eye contact with "That flower makes you look beautiful Lady Morgana."

As the servant walked away Merlin still staring at her said "She doesn't need the flower..." and again their moment was interrupted.

"MERLIN!" a screech yelled from the throne room doors. Arthur marched in gripping his sword in his right hand. Both Merlin and Morgana turned to him, he looked like a beast about to attack. His clothes were in shambles and even had a rip in the sleeve, Merlin took notice and slouched a little, knowing he would have to repair it before the royal guests arrived.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" he asked thrusting the sword under Merlin's nose so the servant could see it clearly.

"Oh, well this is a sword Arthur, you swing it with great skill and ability at your enemy, two things you need to work on," Morgana mocked taking the sword to relieve Merlin's face.

Arthur rolled his eyes at her, "How would you know Morgana you never swing one" he struck a nerve as she gave him a piercing glare that could kill, "and I wasn't talking to you" he said turning to Merlin.

Merlin glanced at the sword finding no problems with it, he just shrugged.

"All my armor has been polished twice, this has only been polished once, I can't joust with our royal guests with armor and a sword in this condition."

It was Morgana who rolled her eyes this time, she looked like she was about to make another remark to Arthur but Merlin jumped in with "Your right sire I don't know what I was thinking, I will be up to polish it again immediately."

"You better be" Arthur said demandingly, and with a quick turn he was out just as swiftly as he had entered.

"Why did you stop me?" she asked with the start of a glare.

"Because if I had let it continue you both would have gone on for hours, the feast would be delayed and everyone would go mad."

She smiled unable to argue, "…You win this time."

"Morgana? Morgana?" For the third time in under five minutes they were interrupted. This time Gwen was coming down the hall in a bit of a run, holding up her dress not to trip. "Morgana we really must ready you for the feast it's going to begin in a few hours."

Morgana nodded, "I'll be there in a minute" she turned back to Merlin, she placed her hand on his briefly just for a second, but it caused Merlin to hold his breath all the same.

"Thanks for letting me help Merlin," she removed her hand and began down the hall, she turned back one last time "And for the flower."

He smiled and watched her until she was out of sight, through the grand doors turning down one of the corridors. He stayed transfixed on the doors she left through until the head feast planner screeched him back to work, instructing him on a ladder to start hanging decorations.

* * *

><p>So what do you think should I continue? Review Review Please!<p> 


	2. You sell yourself short Merlin

**TTP**: I do remember she weilded a weapon I just meant she doesn't get to do it as often as she'd like I will try to be more clear, and I will work on the banter, I appreciate the suggestions!

**Animegal24**: I don't think they will be together either which is sad I wanted them to in season 1!

**And to all my other lovely reviewers you are awesome! Thank you so much I love reviews!**

* * *

><p>Merlin was finally released from hanging decorations, he was half running half walking to Arthur's chambers to polish his sword and repair the rip on his shirt. Merlin just reached the door to Arthur's chambers when the warning bell went off. However this time the bell only rang once, which meant nothing was wrong, it was simply announcing the arrival of King Rience, Prince Erec, and their knights and servants.<p>

Arthur was going to kill him, he had wanted everything finished and ready before they arrived. Just as Merlin was about to enter Arthur opened the door first. He was wearing a different shirt now, a dark blue rip free shirt. Before Merlin could explain about being held up the white shirt with the rip was flung atop his head.

"You will mend this when we get back, and polish the sword, and check that everything is in top condition for the feast," he said in an agitated tone.

Merlin removed the shirt from his head and face "Why can't I just start all of it now?"

"Because Merlin, in case your ears aren't working that loud sound was the arrival bell, it means that our guests have arrived and the castle is expected to give them a royal welcome, so no you can't start them now. You are completely useless Merlin, are you good at anything?" Arthur brushed past him and began making his way to the castle entrance.

"Apparently at being useless," Merlin said sarcastically.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin flung Arthur's shirt back in his room. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said at a run after the Prince.

Merlin didn't blame Arthur, he knew Uther had put a great deal of pressure on him to make a good impression on the visiting King and Prince. Merlin wasn't entirely sure why they were so special, Kings had visited Camelot before and it was always stressful when they did, but never this intense.

Merlin tried to catch up to Arthur to ask him why King Rience and Prince Erec were so special, but they had arrived down to the castle entrance just as Merlin caught up and didn't have the chance.

Everyone was lined up in the expected orderly fashion. The knights were in a line Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon taking up the front with other knights in back of them. There were servants and members of the court and Uther was at the end of the hall, making him the first one the royal guests would see when they came through the doors.

Arthur took his place to the left of Uther and Merlin stood the expected distance behind him.

Merlin's eyes wandered to the right of Uther and found Morgana staring at him, when she found he noticed her gaze she smiled. Half of her mouth was curled slightly higher then the other half, over the years Merlin learned it was her real smile, not the fake one she put on for occasions like this, meeting royals for the first time.

The castle doors opened. Many knights entered wearing chain mail and capes of green and white baring their kingdom's seal like Camelot's capes did. When King Rience came in sight followed by Prince Erec everyone bowed to them. A few of the ladies present at the greeting started whispering and smiling oddly when they noticed the Prince.

Prince Erec was a tall broad shouldered man, and very handsome. It was easy to guess he trained a great deal, he was muscular and looked to be ready for combat at a moments notice. His hair had a wave with a slight curl that was a mix of Gwaine and Leon combined, making an attractive combination. They stepped forward toward Uther, Arthur, and Morgana.

King Rience greeted the three then came around to Uther again and the two men made small chit chat, along with the knights of both kingdom's mingling. When Prince Erec finished his hello with Arthur he moved toward Morgana.

Merlin standing a few feet from them heard their exchange.

"Lady Morgana," he said taking her hand and kissing it suavely.

"Prince Erec," she responded respectfully with a small curtsy.

"It is true what they say about you" he said it as a fact rather then a question.

He didn't release her hand when she asked "What do they say about me?"

"That you are the fairest lady in all of Camelot."

She smiled slightly, but the Prince had shifted and Merlin couldn't make out if was wearing her genuine smile or her fake smile.

"Do you like flowers?" he asked eyeing the flower in her hair.

Morgana's eyes diverted to the flower, she didn't answer right away remembering where it came from, she answered in enough time to keep the situation from being bothersome.

"Yes, yes I do"

"I'll remember that"

Merlin did his best to try to gain view of them without moving to far from Arthur, afraid Arthur would notice. Just as he gained some view of their faces Uther stepped in font of him, approaching the two.

"Morgana, why don't you show the Prince around the castle and town, I'm sure he'd like to get a feel for the place he'll be staying."

"It would be my pleasure," Merlin heard her say cheerfully. The two left through the nearest open archway without a second glance to the crowded room.

As he watched them leave Merlin couldn't help but feel a slight lurch in the pit of his stomach. Feeling jealous was useless, he knew nothing could ever come between himself and Morgana but he couldn't help the feeling.

_Maybe the visiting Prince taking an interest in Morgana is a good thing, _Merlin thought. Prince Erec had a good reputation and kingdom, he was handsome and had the ability to take care of Morgana properly in ways that Merlin couldn't.

Merlin turned away from the door they left through, it hurt to think about Morgana leaving to live in another kingdom. But he knew it would happen one day.

"Merlin? MERLIN?" Arthur yelled. Merlin turned to him surprised.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?"

"Sorry sire."

"Honestly Merlin you haven't heard anything today."

"No I've just learned to tune out your voice," Merlin muttered following Arthur back to his chambers as the room was beginning to clear.

Merlin spent the rest of the afternoon polishing Arthur's sword, mending his shirt, finishing up some other chores, and getting Arthur dressed and ready for the evening festivities. He also couldn't help himself from thinking about Morgana and Prince Erec spending the afternoon together. He tried to focus on the mending but his mind kept wandering back to her, until he finally finished all the jobs he was given. He was instructed to take the hour before the feast began to head back to Gaius's and ready himself for the evening.

Merlin was almost half way to his chambers when he saw Gwen turn a corner looking frazzled and rushed, holding what looked like a delicate red dress draped over both arms to keep it from dragging.

"Gwen?" Merlin called "What's wrong?"

"There just isn't enough time to finish before the feast" she said out of breath from running.

"Slow down, tell me what happened."

"There was a disturbance in the citadel, no one knows exactly what happened, there was a great deal of blood but no one was found bleeding, I was appointed to help clean up so our royal guests wouldn't catch wind of it which means I haven't even been to Morgana's chambers to help her get ready I haven't even retrieved all her things yet I just got the dress and by the time I get everything else she'll be late." It all came out in a rush and jumbled together.

Merlin took hold of her shoulders "Calm down Gwen, you'll be there on time you always manage in situations like this."

She sighed "I suppose your right, I just don't see how…unless," she smiled looking up at him.

"What?" he asked releasing her, unsure of her suddenly delighted face.

"You Merlin."

"What about me?"

"You can take the dress to Morgana's chambers while I get the other things and that way she won't be late," she was beaming at the idea.

Merlin put both hands up and shook his head "I don't know if that's a good-"

"Please Merlin it's the only way she won't be late, please?"

She had big eyes that were pleading with him, even though he did want to see Morgana he also thought it was best to keep a healthy distance from her given the circumstances. But there was no way he could say no to the face Gwen was giving him.

He held out his arms for Gwen to place the dress over, she did so happily and kissed his cheek as she bounded off to get what she needed, "Thank you Merlin."

"Don't mention it," he said looking over the dress. It was red and sleeveless with gold woven into a complicated design around the bottom, along with a gold cord around the waist to separate the top half from the bottom, Merlin knew she would be stunning.

He made his way to Morgana's chambers, while weaving through halls he thought of what could have caused all that blood in the citadel and wondered if magic was involved. When he arrived he climbed the steps that lead to her chamber, he hesitated then knocked lightly.

The door opened quickly, "I was beginning to worry Gwen I-" a smile spread along her face when she looked up, which made Merlin's lips curl slightly to. "Merlin"

He composed himself in a more proper fashion in a matter of seconds, "Lady Morgana" he titled his head a little respectfully.

She was taken back by his sudden change but tried not to think much of it, she noticed the dress "Come in" she held the door open wide for him.

He went in and placed the dress down gently, he was just going to leave when she asked, "Did Arthur put you to work all afternoon?"

"He did milady," she looked at him, curious about his proper tone. They were only proper in this fashion when others were around but never in the rare occasions when they were alone "What about you? How was your afternoon with the visiting Prince?"

"Oh, it was alright, a little awkward, but he was nice."

"All the ladies at the greeting seemed to be very taken with him," Merlin said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Not all of them," Morgana replied. Merlin still keeping his head down didn't notice she moved closer to him "I'm interested in someone else," she whispered lacing her hand with his.

He looked up locking eyes with her. "Morgana-"

"It's about time your dropped the lady," she smirked slightly.

"Morgana… we can't" he said taking his hand from hers.

Her smirk left her features, "…Why can't we?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a servant Morgana, Uther would never allow us to… and I could never provide or protect you the way he could." He directed his gaze back to the floor ashamed by the last part he said.

Morgana knew the he Merlin meant was Prince Erec, "You sell yourself short Merlin… I believe, somehow we could make it work" a little hope still ringing through her words.

Merlin looked at her again, "You'll have a better life with him, or someone like him" once he got the words out he made his way to the door, closed it behind him and leaned his forehead against it catching his breath. He hadn't wanted to say those words to her but he wanted Morgana to have the best life possible, there were so many things he couldn't give her that others could. _She'd be better off with him_, he thought making the painful trip back to the chambers he and Gaius shared.

* * *

><p>Little side note King Rience and Prince Erec are characters from the Arthurian Legend, they may not follow what they are really like in the story but just thought I would mention it.<p>

REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Best feast I've ever been to

I'm still sad I don't own Merlin =( But super happy about my reviewers you guys are awesome! =) I hope you are liking the story!

* * *

><p>Merlin entered his shared chambers walking right past Gaius without a word. Gaius was already dressed for the feast, just finishing up cleaning his tables from the days work.<p>

When Merlin flew by without so much as a hello Gaius turned from his table work, "Merlin are you alright?"

"Fine," he casually answered closing his bedroom door behind him. He made his way to the bed, sat on the edge and leaned over, his face in his hands. He regretted the things he said to Morgana, more then anything he had wanted to take her other hand when she had held his. He felt awful for just running away as well. He didn't want to stay for the look on her face after he had finished his words.

He was in no mood for the feast now, not to mention she would be there and he wasn't ready to face her yet. After some time had passed of him just sitting there Gaius knocked on his door.

"Merlin, are you ready? The feast is going to start any minute, Arthur will be looking for you."

Merlin ran his hands through his hair all the way to his neck and back again, "yes, I'll be there in a moment," he replied getting up and putting on a clean shirt.

He found Gaius waiting for him by the door to walk to the feast together. "How did the preparations go this afternoon?" Gaius asked as they walked the halls down to the transformed throne room.

"They went fine," Merlin replied shortly. Gaius's question reminded Merlin about what Gwen said about the blood in the citadel. "Did you hear talk of the accident in the citadel this afternoon?" Merlin asked with a little more life in his voice.

Gaius turned to him, "Have you heard anything?" Gaius asked instead of answering.

"I was told there was a lot of blood found in the citadel but there was nothing or no one injured" Merlin replied.

"I investigated the scene myself, there was a lot of blood, the knights searched the citadel and parts of the lower town. We found blood in the lower town as well, but it was only in those two places, there was none found in between the journey from the lower town to the citadel, somehow they got the blood to stop, but with the amount there was I haven't the faintest idea how they did it," Gaius explained.

"Could it be magic?" Merlin guessed, curious about what was roaming around Camelot this time.

"It could very well be Merlin," Gaius replied as they entered the throne room. A slow melody filled the room from players near the doors. Most of the other guests were already there. King Rience's knights were talking with the knights of Camelot, Arthur and Erec were near the royal table, the nobles, servants and members of the court scattered around. The Kings were sitting at their head places talking pleasantly.

She came into view as she came around one of the stone pillars. Merlin was right it was beyond words how beautiful she was, the red and gold lighting up her face.

Along with the dress she was wearing her fake smile which Merlin blamed himself for. It wasn't long before their faces found each other. When Morgana saw him her face lost even it's fake smile.

"Lady Morgana, is there something troubling you?" Prince Erec asked taking note of her sudden change.

Her fake smile was reapplied as if it hadn't left her face, "Of course not, what could be the matter."

"In that case, would you accept my invitation to dance?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"It would be an honor," she replied taking his hand.

Merlin watched as the Prince lead her out to where a few other couples were dancing. The music had a slightly more upbeat tune. Merlin watched Erec place one hand on her waist and placed his other hand with hers wheeling her around the floor with ease and elegance.

He tried not to watch them, to focus on his serving duties, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help stealing small glances over to them every so often. She seemed to be enjoying herself, she had laughed a few times. Merlin tried to remind himself he had told her she would be better with Prince Erec just a few hours ago, and there she was dancing with him now, and it was killing him.

Merlin made his way over to Arthur and placed a goblet with fresh liquid in front of him. Arthur looked much more relaxed then he had this afternoon, Merlin presumed Uther had reassured him the royal guests were enjoying their stay thus far. Arthur was so relaxed he told Merlin to take a break and enjoy the feast a bit.

"Just don't enjoy yourself to much, you know how you are when you've had to many" Arthur told him.

"Thank you sire," Merlin said afraid if he said anything else he would change his mind and find something else for him to do.

Merlin found that not keeping busy was worse, it only made thoughts of Morgana easier to come to mind. Eventually Lancelot and Gwaine found him and they chatted for awhile making it more bearable for Merlin. The conversation quickly went to the citadel.

"You should have seen all the blood," Gwaine said with excitement, anything adventurous got his mood up.

"Well don't make it sound like it was a good thing," Lancelot sounded a bit frustrated and looked more tired. Merlin guessed he had been in charge of the situation that afternoon.

"I can't help it, finally something to do besides nightly patrol" Gwaine replied sounding just as excited.

Merlin shook his head knowing Gwaine all to well, before they two knights retreated Gwaine said he would show Merlin the sites where the blood had been later that week.

Merlin was thankful when the feast was nearing it's end. The food had been served and eaten, Uther gave a speech, then King Rience, and even both Princes said a few words. Uther then announced later in the week a jousting tournament between Camelot's knights and the visiting knights would take place. Everyone seem delighted and excited over the news.

The feast was finishing with dessert. Some had already finished and the music had started again for the finishers if they wanted to dance. Merlin leaned against the side wall, watching Morgana and Erec exchange words, they had been practically glued together all evening. Not wanting to see them together any longer Merlin made his way behind the royal table to the back of the room. He wandered through the open archway to the balcony off the throne room. He leaned against the stone railing, looking out at the night sky and the stars.

Merely minutes after he had arrived on the balcony he heard footsteps behind him, he knew Arthur giving him a break would end eventually.

"I'm coming Arthur I was just-" when he turned around it wasn't Arthur staring back at him, it was Morgana. She stepped out on the balcony with him, making them both invisible to the people in the throne room.

"Have I been associating with the correct people who I should be with this evening?" she asked him straightly. There was no malice in her voice it was straight words, no emotion attached to them. Merlin knew her tone was a lie there were emotions bubbling inside her that she had been suppressing the whole evening.

"Morgana I-"

"How dare you tell me who will make my life better, I'm the only one who can decided that Merlin" she let some of her anger out in her words, all the while attempting to keep her voice down so the people in the throne room wouldn't hear.

She moved forward during her tiny speech forcing Merlin to back up against the edge of the stone.

"Morgana I just meant th-"

"I'm not done," she said holding a finger up to silence him. Merlin knew she didn't mean it in a servant master demanding way.

"And you were right by the way, I would have a good life with Prince Erec. He's almost perfect, handsome and a gentlemen, and he could protect and provide for me," her voice got a little gentler "There is only one negative aspect about him."

Merlin was hesitant to speak, but did so anyway, "and what would that be?"

She looked directly in his eyes, "He's not you Merlin."

No sooner had she said it did she divert her eyes down, afraid he would disagree with her again.

He sighed, reaching down lacing his hands with hers, and leaned his forehead against hers forcing her eyes to meet his again.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you Morgana" he said softly.

She let out a small breath of relief allowing her emotions to release. "You better be," and they both smiled.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

She moved her head in a small nod as she was still leaning against him. He released her hands and slid them around her waist, she followed him wrapping her arms around his upper back. Together they swayed to the faint music coming in from the throne room. They remained wrapped in each others arms until the music was replaced with the sliding of chairs and rustling of guests leaving the throne room.

They could each feel in the other's arms the unwillingness to let go of the other. She leaned her forehead against his again knowing she had to retreat back inside before they noticed she was missing. "Come see me…soon"

"I will"

She slid from his arms slowly and re-entered the throne room, making her way over to Arthur and Uther. Merlin caught his breath, felling the complete opposite of how he felt upon arrival of the feast. He waited a few moments before re-entering the room himself not wanting to arouse suspicion.

Merlin made his way to Arthur, who hadn't even noticed he had left the room.

"Did you enjoy the feast?" Arthur asked when he had finished saying goodnight to King Rience and Prince Erec.

Merlin glanced toward the door and found Morgana give him a quick glance, noticing one side of her mouth was curled slightly upward then the other.

Turning back to Arthur he replied "Best feast I've ever been to."

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? And I wanna know who is everyone's favorite knight? Mine is Gwaine *swoons!* with Lancelot as a very close second I miss him!<p> 


	4. Purple flowers, red cloth

Reviewers you are so awesome! Thank you so much your the reason I keep going! I still don't own Merlin, I'm still sad about it!

* * *

><p>"Morgana what is wrong with you? You haven't given me one insult all morning and your practically glowing," Arthur asked across the table over a plentiful breakfast. From the moment Morgana stepped in that morning she had been smiling non-stop and in her own little world, not contributing much to Arthur and Uther's conversation about last nights feast.<p>

Her eyes fluttered up at him, "I'm always glowing Arthur, your arrogance just keeps you from noticing."

Before Arthur could respond, Uther interrupted half to prevent an outburst, half his own curiosity "He's right though Morgana your acting a bit different this morning."

They both turned to the head of the table at Uther, Arthur looking happy with himself that someone agreed with him. Morgana was grateful King Rience and Erec were on a morning ride, not accompanying them for breakfast that morning.

Thinking quickly for an answer all she could come up with was "Gaius gave me a new remedy for my nightmares, I slept the best I have in months last night." It was partly true, she had slept better last night, but it had nothing to do with a potion.

"Well that's wonderful, he shall be rewarded" Uther said with more jolly in his voice.

Morgana made a mental note to tell Merlin a reward of some kind would be coming to Gaius.

Uther and Arthur went back to their conversation and Morgana went back in her head re-playing last nights events. Last night made her happier then she'd been in a long time. The only disappointment she felt that morning was when she remembered she would not be seeing Merlin at breakfast. Merlin along with Gwen were given the morning off due to all the extra effort they gave for the feast. While she was glad Merlin got the morning off she had wanted to see him.

"You should take a patrol out and find the beast," Morgana heard the ending of their conversation.

"Take a patrol where? For what?" Morgana asked with a light tension in her voice, so light Arthur and Uther took no notice.

They both looked at her, "A patrol to find the beast that's been bleeding randomly throughout the citadel, Arthur is taking a patrol to the lower town and the forest" Uther informed her.

Morgana turned to Arthur, and tried to very subtly ask, "Who will you be taking with you?"

"Since when have you taken an interest in my patrols?" he asked curious.

"Just wondering, I do care somewhat about you Arthur."

"I'll be taking my most trusted knights, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot"

"Anyone else?" she prodded slightly.

Arthur shrugged "No… well, probably bring Merlin along."

She nodded once and put on a fake smile, "Good choices" she agreed.

Inside her stomach was churning, she didn't want Merlin going out on long patrols with Arthur and the knights. Sometimes they were gone for weeks at a time, not to mention the trouble that always seemed to find both Arthur and Merlin whenever they left Camelot. She and Merlin had just taken a step forward, at least she hoped they did. She was afraid him leaving would reverse what happened last night.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" she interrupted them suddenly.

"However long it takes to find something, if we can't find anything we should be no longer then a week" he replied with a face of wonderment of why Morgana had taken such an interest in his duties as Prince.

She nodded and was quiet again. She was hoping for a shorter time period then a week. Not really very hungry anymore Morgana rose from her seat and excused herself back to her chambers, giving the excuse she may venture for a ride later that day.

Both Arthur and Uther bid her good day as she began the journey back to her chambers. It was amazing how fast her happy mood had shifted into a worried emerging nervous wreck. Her mind was getting the better of her that she hadn't even realized she was at the door of her chambers.

She took hold of the door handle and stepped inside to find Gwen bustling about back and forth tidying up the room as she always did. Just the sight of her made Morgana's nervousness settle slightly.

"Gwen, what are you doing here? You know you have the morning off." Morgana asked with concern in her voice.

"I took some of the morning off milady, I assure you I slept late and took my time coming to the castle today"

"Well take your time coming in tomorrow as well to make up for the rest of the morning," she said closing the door. As she came to the center of the room she stopped short, her good mood washing over her again, a wide smile creeping across her face as she stared at the table against the wall.

Gwen came over her shoulder smiling as well, "aren't they beautiful" she said, motioning toward the towering multi-colored mountain of flowers in a vase of beautifully handmade glass on the table.

"Prince Erec delivered them himself, he came by just as I arrived this morning." Morgana said nothing, she was staring at the left side of the table -Prince Erec's flowers occupied the right- the left side held a handful of purple flowers from the feast. The stems were held together with a red piece of cloth that Morgana recognized as a ripped piece from one of Merlin's scarf's. She went over to the purple bunch, picking them up and smelt their unique scent without even putting them directly to her face.

"When did these arrive?" she asked softly.

Gwen glanced at the bunch in her hands, "I'm not sure they were here when I arrived."

"I think the Prince fancies you," Gwen said as she gathered Morgana's clothes for washing.

Gwen's words made Morgana divert her gaze from the flowers. Looking upon her bustling maid she didn't know what to say to this. Morgana hadn't paid noticed to Erec's advances, she realized now that was foolish of her, they were right in front of her and worse they were in front of the entire kingdom last night and in front of her now in the form of the flowers he brought.

She had been upset when Merlin said things between them couldn't be, then overjoyed when things turned at the feast that she hadn't focused on anything else.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she knew it sounded silly but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"He seems like a very nice man, and not to be two forward but the two of you would make a very handsome couple."

"He is very nice, but I don't think he's the one for me" she looked down at the flowers in her hands touching the red cloth with her fingertips "He doesn't give me that feeling."

"I understand, but it's a shame," Gwen said with the washing tight in one hand and opening the chamber door with the other "yourself and Prince Erec are perfect for each other."

Gwen turned leaving the room "Hello Merlin," Morgana put the flowers back on the table then turned on the spot, certain he had heard the ending part of Gwen's sentence without hearing the beginning. It was confirmed by the look on his face that he had overheard.

Morgana got to his side just before he was about to turn and leave and took hold of his hand with her own, "you don't get to do that."

"Do what?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"You don't get to walk in on half a conversation and assume what you hear is truth."

He didn't say anything, but meet her gaze this time.

"Will you come in?" she asked gripping his hand a little tighter. He nodded and let her lead him into her chambers, he went into the large room as she closed the door. Upon seeing the mountain of flowers beside his tiny bouquet almost all that was left of his confidence drained from him.

The moment Morgana turned, her eye catching the flower mountain she knew what he was feeling, this was not how she wanted there next meeting after the feast to go.

She came up behind him resting her chin on his shoulder, "I like the Princes flowers, I love your's" she whispered in his ear. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers.

"His are better Morgana," she knew he wasn't just talking about the flowers, he was talking about what he saw as the barrier that kept them apart.

"It's not the flowers it's the man who brought them."

"I'm not a Prince Morgana," this was the barrier Merlin struggled with, not feeling that he was good enough to be with her.

She moved in front of him now, putting her hands on his upper arms to get his full attention "No your not, I don't want you to be a Prince Merlin, I want the man that's in front of me exactly how he is."

She felt his shoulders return to a relaxed position, but he didn't say anything, which worried her again.

"Do you not believe me? Merlin I don't know how else to convince you that-" he cut her off by leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, her hands fell from his arms in surprise and he caught them with his holding them gently. It was short but made their fingers tingle.

They parted but still hung close to the other, "I believe you."

She didn't respond right away still surprised by the sudden kiss, she did grip his hands tighter not wanting the moment to end.

"You really believe me?"

He nodded.

"I don't know how long Erec and his father will be in Camelot and I'm going to have to make appearances with them. The worry that you don't believe I would choose you over him in any circumstance will kill me and-"

"Do I need to kiss you again?" he asked, as her voice began to rise out of worry again.

She couldn't help but smile, "I wouldn't object to that, but you need to know that no Prince is going to change how I feel about you."

He lifted her hands that he held to his face and kissed them both, "I believe you Morgana, I do."

She still felt a little worried but for the most part relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, now I think you mentioned something about kissing me?"

"I believe I did and I am a man of my word," he said wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"That's what I heard" she said winding her arms around him as well.

They kissed again more intensely then the first time, their arms moving slightly around the other, when they parted slightly again they were a bit out of breath but content.

"When does Arthur expect you?"

"Within the hour, I should be there early though it usually lightens his mood," she nodded in agreement but was reluctant to let him go.

"When will Gwen return?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"She could be back at any moment," she said wishing Gwen had taken the full morning off.

"I should go then," he said with disappointment in his voice.

"I don't want you to"

"I don't want to either"

At that moment the chamber door opened and their arms flew from their resting places on the other. Merlin backed away leaning against the table with the flowers, a respectable distance from her.

"Merlin? Still here?" Gwen asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I was just telling the Lady Morgana King Uther will be holding a meeting with the royal court later today and he'll be making an announcement afterward that he would like the lady to attend to."

"When was this announced?" Gwen asked curiosity embedded in her features.

"He asked me to pass the message on when I passed him on the way to Arthur's chambers."

Gwen nodded and began her work again, Merlin turned to Morgana, "Milady."

She nodded, Merlin could see the sadness on her face from their interruption. He took a quick glance to Gwen who had her back turned to them, with one arm behind his back he came close to her again. He lifted her hand with his free one, and brought his enclosed fist above her palm releasing something into her hand.

"Soon," he whispered and made his way to the door "Bye Gwen.

"Bye Merlin," Gwen replied from the corner she was working.

Morgana looked down and saw a plucked purple flower from the bouquet he had brought her, she tried to hold back her smile so Gwen wouldn't ask any questions, but couldn't help a small one from tracing her lips.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I will never know unless you REVIEW!<p> 


	5. I'm still going to worry

OK so just to let all you amazing readers know it's finals week, so I will be running around for evil classes studying and writing papers cause college wants 100% of me apparently. I haven't even watched the last 2 weeks of Merlin and it's giving me anxiety! Any who, I don't know when I will update next I will try to at least once before Christmas. But if you like the story have no fear I will not give up on it, I like writing it.

* * *

><p>Morgana sat in front of her mirror, unmoving except her hand motions as her fingers wound gently around the piece of Merlin's scarf that had been around the flowers. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her, with a silly smile on her face she looked strange to anyone not knowing her thoughts, which was exactly when Gwen had stopped and looked curiously at her.<p>

"Morgana are you alright?"

"What?" she asked looking up at Gwen, stopping her hand movement. She knew right away from Gwen's lined forehead and crossed arms she had been looking rather strange.

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

"I'm fine, just a little distracted."

"We better get going, Uther wouldn't want you to be late," Gwen said heading for the chamber door. Morgana hadn't even realized it had been that long, she must have been sitting there longer then she thought.

"Your right," she said getting up and heading out with Gwen, still clutching the red scarf piece in her hand. Morgana hadn't given much thought to the announcement and it still wasn't the first thing on her mind, she was happy and only thinking about one person.

As they were getting close Morgana stopped, noticing Gwen wasn't behind her but a few feet away. Standing on the spot looking down the hall to her right, "Gwen, what is it?"

"Can I meet you there? There was just something I forgot," it was Morgana who was a bit confused this time.

"Of course."

"Thank you Milady," Gwen said starting down the hall to the right.

Morgana stepping quietly, made her way to the spot Gwen had stood. She peeked around the wall just enough so she wouldn't be noticed. All the way down in a little secluded corner of the castle, she found Gwen and Arthur close and speaking quietly. She also couldn't help but notice Arthur's hand enclosed in Gwen's.

"What are you doing?" a voice said close to her ear making her jump.

She turned around, her hand to her chest. She was angry when she first heard the voice who scared her, but when she turned around the frustration left upon seeing the skinny, wide smiling man in front of her. "Don't do that Merlin, you scared me half to death."

He laughed a little, "Your cute when your flustered," he craned his neck to try and see down the hall, "What's so intriguing?"

"We aren't the only one's with a secret," she answered taking her position again looking down the hall.

Merlin came up behind her, careful not to make them noticed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind just as he realized who they were staring at. "Arthur and Gwen?" Merlin asked quietly.

Morgana nodded and placed her hands on his that held her, "Did you ever notice anything between them?" Morgana asked.

Merlin thought for a moment trying to remember any clues to what they were staring at, "There may have been a few glances now that I think of it, I hadn't noticed, I was looking at someone else" he said grazing his nose along her jaw line.

She giggled just a little to loudly, making Gwen and Arthur turn their way. Merlin pushed her gently against the wall so they wouldn't be seen.

"Did they notice?" she asked her heart beating a little faster.

Merlin ventured his eye slightly but they were gone, he shook his head "No, they went the other way around to the royal courts meeting chamber."

Relief washed over them, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She made a face, she knew it was her fault. He ran his finger just below her lips, "Come on… smile."

"I don't really feel like it," she said trying very hard not to smile at him.

"Are you sure? Cause I think you want to."

She looked down at her feet a wide smile spreading across her face, "There it is."

"That was unfair."

"I'll be unfair to see you smile," she didn't want this to end but the court would be wonder why she was taking so long and why she was late if they stayed any longer.

"Come on we'll be late," she said heading the opposite way Gwen and Arthur went to the meeting chambers.

Merlin went in first unnoticed and made his way to the front of the room standing with a crowd before a table that held Uther, Arthur, Rience, Erec and an empty chair that was meant for Morgana. Morgana entered a few minutes later taking her place by Uther, Arthur on the other side.

Everyone before the table were talking of why the meeting had been called and what the announcement could be about. Merlin wasn't really listening, his eyes fell to Morgana who was staring at him. She had been for a few minutes while the people were talking, _stop it_, Merlin mouthed with a bit of a grin, afraid someone would notice her looking at him to long.

She glanced away but glanced back every so often.

Finally, Uther stood up and the crowd was hushed in a matter of seconds. "Firstly I would like to thank everyone who took part in the royal feast, it was impeccable." There were a few claps and cheers from the crowd that died quickly so Uther could get to the announcement.

"Secondly I am pleased to inform everyone King Rience and Prince Erec will be extending there stay until further notice." Everyone clapped again, Merlin and Morgana's eyes met, both of them clapping without much effort.

"Yes, we welcome them as long as they are fit to stay, there is one more bit of news. I know all of Camelot has been on alert, there have been disturbances in the lower town and parts of the citadel, I am informing you now to have to fear, Prince Arthur and the knights will be riding out at dawn to take care of the problem at hand."

Everyone cheered and clapped again louder then the first two times. Everyone clapped except Morgana and Merlin. Her eyes met his full of concern and sadness, she should have known this was the subject of the meeting. She had heard it before anyone else at breakfast. She had been distracted with the mornings events and Gwen and Arthur to even consider it was the beast. Which meant Merlin would be leaving in the morning with them. He seemed to know what it meant to, as his face matched her's.

"Thank you all, those who are assigned to help ready the knights for their journey please do so," Uther dismissed the people then took his leave with Rience, two knights and servants in tow.

Arthur rounded up his knight who made their way down to the training grounds for a private talk about the situation that the rest of the court didn't need to overhear. Before he left he shouted out to Merlin.

"Merlin make sure all the knights swords are sharpened and all the things they will need prepared, I want… why are you looking at me like that it's not like this is the first beast we've defeated and it won't be the last," he said reassuringly rather then cocky, _he isn't always a prat_, Merlin thought. It was true this wasn't the first beast, but it was the first time he had something to worry about other then Arthur's destiny. Arthur took his leave as Merlin gazed at the beautiful lady sitting on her throne chair with the fake smile and sad eyes ready for the people. Merlin wanted to go to her chair and tell her it would be alright but he couldn't, even with the Kings gone.

Prince Erec approached her instead, which made Merlin's light arm hair stand straight. He spoke to her, she gazed at Merlin for a moment, he knew it was to remind him of their conversation in her chambers that morning. Merlin moved his head slightly to tell her he understood and watched them leave through the same door the knights did, leading to the castle grounds, together.

Once they were out of sight Merlin made his way to the weaponry room trying to keep from feeling jealous, telling himself everything would be fine but, not entirely believing it.

* * *

><p>Merlin spent the next few hours in the weaponry sharpening swords and polishing chain mail, very thankful that George wasn't with him, he couldn't take any polish tips or brass jokes at the moment.<p>

Just after he had finished the last sword a head of swift hair popped into the room, "Merlin."

Merlin turned behind him to see Gwaine waving him forward out of the weapon room, "I said I'd show you the blood sites in the citadel."

He put the sword in it's place and followed Gwaine through the grounds, "How did you get away from Arthur? I'd have guessed he'd have you all in last minute training practices."

"He is, I said I would go and get two horses to train with."

"Don't you think Arthur will find it suspicious you took this long to get the horses?"

"Most definitely, that's why I'm preparing a heroic act as an excuse to why I was held up" he said grinning proudly.

Merlin laughed and shook his head, "Come up with anything good yet?"

"Something along the lines of rescuing a fair maiden on an uncontrollable runaway horse, thought it best to throw the horse in there, makes it seem like I was at the stables."

Merlin laughed again, he had forgotten how enjoyable time with Gwaine was, they had both been so busy, him with his knightly duties and Merlin with Arthur… and Morgana.

"Just make sure your story is straight he's going to ask every detail."

"Believe me I know" Gwaine said as they walked. After a few moments he asked "Are you excited for the hunt?"

Merlin wasn't. He usually wasn't excited about any hunt, it most likely meant Arthur getting in trouble. Now more then ever he didn't want to go, but he knew Gwaine was excited for time outside the castle, for the adventurous life he had left behind.

"Can't wait," Merlin lied with as much excitement as he could muster.

"Then why did you have an appalled look on your face when Uther announce it?"

Merlin stopped walking and noticed Gwaine had to. He was unprepared for the sudden question, he didn't know what to say. He thought about lying, but that wouldn't be fair not with something like this, Gwaine had always been a friend and Merlin figured he wouldn't tell anyone.

"It's…it's a girl," was all he made out.

The biggest grin Merlin ever saw spread across Gwaine's face.

"So, Merlin has found himself a lady, about time, who is she? No don't tell me, Gwen's little maid friend, the one who's always helping in the kitchens?" Gwaine guessed.

Merlin hesitated, "No, not her."

"At least give me a hint then."

"You were right on your first guess, when you said I had a…a lady."

Gwaine looked puzzled for a few moments until realization hit his face, "Morgana?"

Merlin nodded slowly, which lead to a series of questions. How long? How did it happen? How serious was it? Merlin answered by telling him what happened at the feast and this morning. By the end Gwaine's puzzled look was gone but was left with one of uneasiness.

"What? You don't think we'd be suitable for each other?" he didn't ask with defensiveness more out of curiosity.

"No, no, Merlin it isn't that, you know better then anyone that titles mean nothing to me, but they mean everything to Uther and I don't want to see you get hurt is all."

A bit of relief came to Merlin, that someone other then he or Morgana didn't think the idea of them together was unacceptable. Gwaine could tell Merlin felt better as his smile returned.

"Thanks Gwaine, and I know about Uther we haven't told anyone besides you."

"I figured as much, didn't think you'd go shouting it around the castle, I see why your not to thrilled about the hunt then."

"Not particularly, especially since we'll be leaving Prince Erec here." Merlin said making a slight face at mentioning him.

"He does seem to be on the friendly side to Morgana," Gwaine agreed, "Well we'll just have to find the beast quickly."

Merlin smiled gratefully at his friend and they continued to the citadel. When they arrived they found most of the blood had been cleared. Gwaine showed him all the sights he and the other knights had previously visited and explained in detail how the blood was in clusters, then stopped and reappeared again a distance from the last, not one drop spilled in-between the two sites. Merlin figured it had to be magic, what else could stop the blood for that amount of time to move to another spot?

After awhile Merlin reminded Gwaine that Arthur would be waiting for him. He agreed that even rescuing a maiden on a horse wouldn't take this long and they headed back.

When they reached Arthur and the other knights -who looked very tired and rundown from their afternoon training- Arthur came abruptly over asking where he had been. Gwaine began his story about the maiden at the stable and the runaway horse. For which Arthur responded with how many tankards of mead he had drank.

Just as the argument was getting heated Merlin caught her in the corner of his eye. Over in the enclosed stone archway that lead up to the castle, the one no one used as it was a longer walk to get inside. Invisible in the shadows she peaked out enough so Merlin could catch sight of her.

With the knights and Arthur in debate he was able to slip away unseen. When he reached the archway they ventured deeper inside so not to be seen by anyone in the training grounds.

They didn't say anything at first, they knew what the other was thinking. Merlin took her hand and broke the silence first, "I'll be back sooner then you think."

"I just got you and I'm loosing you," she said grim and seriously.

He brought his hand to her chin lifting it slightly "Your not going to loose me, you think after years of thinking about you and stealing glances at you that a week away will change anything?"

His words caught her by surprise, she had no idea he had thought of her in that way for that long, "You should have told me."

"You know why I couldn't tell you," she leaned the side of her face along his hand that inched it's way along her skin.

"You'll still care about me when you come back?" she asked wanting to hear him say it again.

"I'll still love you when I get back."

He surprised her again as her breath caught in her throat, "…you love me?"

He nodded, "Very much."

She pulled him towards her his arms slipping around her small frame "I love you to," she said quietly.

As she said it his arms hugged her tighter knowing he wouldn't get the chance to hold her again until he returned after the hunt. They stayed close together in the tiny dark archway for as long as they could until the people who expected them would get suspicious.

They walked slowly back to the archway leading outside hand in hand. Just before she was about leave the shadows where they could be together he pulled her back in. "Try not to worry alright?"

"I can't help but worry about you" she put her hand against his chest, "you don't have formal training to defend yourself, Arthur shouldn't put you in these situations."

"I can do more then you think, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

He managed to get a tiny smile on her face as she looked up at him, "I'm still going to worry." She stood a little taller and place a kiss on his lips, it was short but memorable and left him wanting more which he suspected was her intention.

"Be safe," she said as she left their enclosed shadow and went back into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Reviews make amazing Christmas presents! Just sayin'<p> 


	6. destiny, desire, doom

I forgot to give a few shout outs last Chp cause I'm crazy, but I blame finals! Firstly to Criminalmindslover1, animegal24, Haley Renee, and lilmiss for constant reviews you guys are amazing!

Also to Dawn Ruthless, please don't send Morgana on me, as much as I love her on screen she would be scary in person! Epic Review!

Lastly to Robinhood447, WOW! amazing review loved it thank you sooo much I hope I can keep it good! Now on with the Merlin magic!

* * *

><p><em>Dawn had<em>_ just begun, she could hardly make out what was in front of her, outlines of tree branches, rocks and brush scattered around the forest. Occasionally there was a rustle of leaves or ground plants that would send a shiver up her spine. A splash of a nearby animal told her she was near a body of water, she made her way towards the sounds finding a skinny river. It smelled of fresh rain which was confirmed when she touched the ground with her finger tips. Close to the edge of the bank she found a green ripping from a cloak that had a small red blotch on one side. She eyed it strangely unable to make out what the red was, she knew it wasn't part of the fabric, but she had seen red like that before. It was on the tip of her tongue, but her mind wasn't coming up with the answer._

_The ripped piece slipped through her fingers when she heard a low moan a few feet to the right. The person or beast who made it was just beyond the double trees. The branches hung low making it seem like a doorway entrance, one that she was frightened to go through. Somehow she knew beyond the trees there was no beast, it was a person, but she had no explanation for how she knew. She hesitated as her heart pumped quick beats that only her ears could hear. She moved her feet in tiny steps smaller then a child's walk. Somehow with every step she took it confirmed more in her mind what was behind the trees. Her eyes were lined with a thin lining of water that she held back, still in denial of what she knew was beyond. When she was in arm's reach of the tree she extended her arm and felt the brittle bark with her fingers. When she pulled her arm back she knew what the red on the green cloak piece had been, as her fingers and upper hand were stained with blood that had been rubbed off on the tree. _

_She took a deep breath and before she even saw the face of the man, the thin lining of water streamed from her eyes. She looked upon the man in front of her, her hands starting to visibly shake. Merlin's face was gleaming in blotches of red, some were fresh bright red, some were dark red almost black from drying. His shirt was torn in a places and he was shivering. Morgana fell to her knees and pulled him towards her, as she looked up to call for help, two figures stood before her, their identities concealed from their hooded cloaks. The one to her left was taller, head bowed low and wrapped in a red cloak from head to toe. The one of the left was shorter, wrapped in a green cloak with a visible tear at the bottom hem, soaked in dried blood. Only the hood and bits throughout still green. _

_Her frightened stare at them was broken by a low grunt from the man in her arms, she held him tighter eyeing his chest and arms trying to find any wounds, but found none. She looked back to the hooded figures and found anther had appeared between the two. Hooded in a black old tattered robe with a wooden staff clutched in one hand. The hood rose reveling an old, lined sunken face of a man, his eyes a dark shade of red. He lowered his hood and raised his staff, crashing it down on the soft ground and muttering an incantation. The leaves on the ground and surrounding trees pressed together and whirled around the five of them enclosing them in a whirlwind. She clutched Merlin tighter, but didn't take her eyes of the old man who took a few steps toward her. _

"_Morgan Le Fay, this enclosure holds your destiny, your desire, and your doom, consider your coming choices with great care, they will shape who you will become."_

_With his final word he rose both his arms and staff in the air. The whirlwind stopped spinning and elevated upward, taking the red and green hooded figures with them. The old man elevated once the others were out of sight, except he rose much more controlled, not being taken by the wind rather going with the wind, all the while keeping his eyes on Morgana. When he was also out of sight she felt the man in her arms being pulled from her, she looked down on him the moment her hands felt the pull. He was being pulled by the whirlwind upward with the others._

"_No, no Merlin wake up, stay with me" she said franticly keeping a firm hold on him. But it was no use the old man's magic was to strong, even with her hands holding him for dear life the wind pulled him as easily as opening a door. He rose slowly and helplessly into the air following the three before him into the darkness. Leaving her with her hands and dress stained in red._

"_MERLIN, MERLIN!" she screamed, still on her knees "MERLIN.."_

"MERLIN!" she bolted upright in bed, sweating and breathing heavily, the moment she realized where she was Gwen burst in from the adjoining room, her face full of concern.

"Milady are you alright?" she asked coming around to the side of the bed and being instantly hugged by Morgana.

She was still taking heaving breaths, her heart pounding just as rapidly, "I…I think so," she said slowly.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Gwen asked.

Morgana thought back to everything she just saw, she didn't know how to answer Gwen. She did have a nightmare, but this felt nothing like a dream. Most of her nightmares never felt like dreams they felt real. But this one felt more real then any nightmare she had ever had. She didn't know what Gwen would think if she told her the truth and she didn't want her to worry, she just nodded and said, "Yes, it was just another nightmare."

"I'll ask Gaius for a stronger potion for you tonight, they keep getting worse," Gwen said getting up and preparing some water for Morgana.

Morgana didn't respond, she thought about the figures, the blood, and the black cloaked sorcerer. He had called her Morgan Le Fay, no one had ever called her that before. Then she thought of destiny, desire, and doom, not knowing what to make of them. The figures had not looked friendly and they were part of her future, as was Merlin. Before she could think further Gwen came back to her shortly and handed her the water, just as she had taken the first sip Gwen asked, "Why were you calling out for Merlin?"

Catching her by surprise some of the water came back up, Gwen quickly rushed off for a cloth and was back in seconds, as she was wiping the water Morgana replied "I…umm…the dream, in the dream he was being chased by some hideous creature and just before I woke up the creature was going to…well you know."

"Sounds awful," Gwen said her voice full of concern.

Morgana nodded then remembered what this morning was, "Has Arthur and the knights left yet?"

Gwen was a little surprised by the subject change but answer dutifully, "They are leaving now milady, if you hurry you can waved them off from your window," she pointed to the window that was open.

Morgana rushed over to the window and looked down into the kingdom. Looking from high above directly below her was the castle entrance. She saw Gwaine and Percival joking around on their horses and Arthur reprimanding them. Lancelot, Leon, and Elyan were looking at a map Lancelot was holding, looking to be making last minute changes to the route for their journey.

Morgana knew better then to think it, but maybe he wasn't going with them after all, Merlin was nowhere in sight. Her relief was snatched from her instantly when Arthur bellowed "Hurry up Merlin!"

Next came the sound of hooves clopping against the stone ground, and Merlin riding out on his usual horse, along with supplies and things attached to the saddle.

They chatted briefly, Arthur probably reprimanding him or giving him some sort of instruction. The knights began to ready themselves making last minute checks of supplies. Morgana watched him carefully, unable to get the images of blood stains from her mind, she imagined his face, chest, and clothes seeping in the dark and bright reds.

Just as they were about to ride off Merlin turned his head looking over the castle, his eyes wandered for a few moments. His face suddenly turned around into a grin as his eyes fell on Morgana's window, he waved his hand slowly at her.

She held up her hand to him as well, but couldn't bring herself to match his smile. She wanted to run down and stop him, to tell him of her so called dream, and bring him back in to hold him so he couldn't get hurt. But she wouldn't make it down in time and she figured he would tell her it was only a dream, like Gaius always did. She knew better, she had figured it out a long time ago. The dreams she had were not dreams, but visions of magic. Even with this knowledge she tried to convince herself it was only a dream.

The dream not only worried her of Merlin's safety, it also reminded her she would have to eventually tell him she had magic, _if he made it home that is_, she thought as her heart quickened.

She watched him and the knights ride off out of the kingdom, Merlin looking back at her every so often until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin's morning<strong>

Merlin woke early the next morning, sleep hadn't come easy, tossing and turning all night. Eventually he gave up trying and got up even though the sun hadn't fully risen yet. He got together all the things he normally brought on a hunt. All the while trying to keep his mind busy, remembering all the things he had to do for Arthur before they were set to leave, but his mind kept resting on the lady far off on the other side of the castle.

When the sun had come up and his mind started getting the better of him, coming up with images of Prince Erec and Morgana romantically roaming the grounds for the hundredth time, he decided to see if Gaius was wake.

He found Gaius placing a second bowl of breakfast on Merlin's side of the tiny table, across from an identical bowl where Gaius sat.

"Thought I'd make your favorite, seeing as you won't be eating as well the coming week"

Merlin eagerly walked to the food, he suddenly felt very hungry and very grateful for Gaius. He had treated Merlin as his own son from day one, Merlin couldn't ask for a better guardian. Although Gaius wasn't really his guardian anymore as Merlin was of age, but Merlin would always think of him that way.

"Thanks Gaius, it looks delicious."

He finished his breakfast quickly and hugged Gaius goodbye "Be careful, and don't let anyone see you using magic."

"I won't," Merlin said automatically as he always did when Gaius gave the magic secrecy speech.

He made his way down to the stables to get the horses ready. Arthur informed him last night to ready seven horses for Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Arthur and himself.

It wasn't that long that the knights showed up. As Merlin suspected Lancelot was first and Gwaine was last, the other knight showing up some time between the two. When Arthur arrived he gave them all confident words but Merlin could tell he was a little apprehensive about the hunt. Which meant the thing, whatever it was they were hunting, had Uther more worried then he had let on.

The knights and Arthur made their way out just as Merlin had knocked over a pile of swords, he got down on his knees and picked them up quickly.

"Hurry up Merlin!" he heard Arthur yell from outside.

He was outside less then a minute later, when he looked up towards the castle for a final look he was surprised and delighted to see Morgana at her window. He waved slowly at her trying not to draw to much attention to the wave. She held up her hand in response but didn't smile at him, he took notice and had the feeling not all was well. He considered for a slight second to go to her, but then realized where he was and where he was about to go.

He followed the other knights, glancing back at the beautiful shrinking lady more then once as they rode off to begin their hunt.

* * *

><p>So how was the dream? Good? or sucko?<p> 


	7. destiny, desire, doom, Part 2

Merry Christmas & Holidays to all my readers! Hope it's a lovely one for all of you!

**Haley Renee** I can't tell who the people are! It would spoil the surprise but you will find out soon! Thank you for the review you are **EPIC**! All reviewers are **AWESOME**!

I have you go watch the last new Merlin now, I can't believe I have to wait till Oct to see season 5 *dies on the floor*

* * *

><p>When Morgana could not longer see Merlin from the window, she wondered why she was still standing there, why she hadn't shouted out to him, stopped him from going. Deep down she knew he wouldn't be harmed, at least not on this particular hunt. Not the way he was in the dream. The old black cloaked man had said the three in the circle were her destiny, desire, and her doom. Inside her she knew there were challenges ahead of her, ones Merlin would be there for as he would become one of the three in her life.<p>

The old black cloaked man hadn't been specific, hadn't said which of the three Merlin was. She couldn't deny that she desired him, she had for a long time. But she couldn't be sure he was the desire the sorcerer indicated in the dream since she didn't know who, or what was hidden under the other cloaks.

_He could be my destiny_, she thought as the edges of her lips uplifted ever so slightly. Merely seconds later the uplift in her lips descended and worry flowed over her, _he could be my doom_…

She loathed herself the moment the thought crossed her, it was Merlin she was thinking of, how could he possibly be her doom. The man who held her in his arms at the feast, swayed with her, and held her from behind when they spotted Gwen and Arthur in the castle. He was the man who confessed he loved her, "He can't be my doom," she whispered.

"Who can't be what?" Gwen asked from behind her.

Morgana whirled around instantly and put on her fake smile with ease. "Arthur," she said quickly, "he can't be arrogant all the time, going out to protect his people… I suppose he has a good side, just don't tell him I said so," she lied quickly. She hated lying to Gwen, but she couldn't keep looking like she was puzzled and confused and in a dreamlike state, she had been acting funny for the past few days. Ever since the night of the feast with Merlin.

"He really isn't that bad," Gwen said with a smile that lasted a little to long.

Morgana cleared her throat to remind Gwen she was in the room, for which Gwen quickly recovered herself, "Shall we get you dressed and down to breakfast? The King has asked for your company again this morning."

Morgana nodded and proceeded with Gwen to where she laid out the clothes for the day. She dressed in silence still analyzing every aspect of the dream and going back and forth whether Merlin would return safely or not. Accompanied with worse thoughts about her doom.

She was relived Uther had asked for her at breakfast, it was a welcome distraction from the storm brewing inside her, although she had no idea how she would be able to eat.

Morgana made her way down to where she normally had breakfast everyday. She found Uther already seated with a servant placing a plate in front of him.

Uther and the servant looked up when the bar on the door made it's usual sound, "Morgana, I'm so glad you could join me, please sit."

"Thank you my lord," she said a little taken. He seemed much more jolly and happy then the normal mornings she ate with him, he had even stood up when she entered the room. She was especially curious of his happiness given Arthur and the knights had just ridden out.

It started out normally, small chit chat about the court and Arthur leaving. Morgana had even forgotten he had acted strangely when she first walked in up until he said, "Morgana we have an important matter to discuss."

She looked up from her meal and put down the goblet she was about to drink from to give her complete attention. She leaned back in her chair arms crossed, very anxious of what he could need to talk to her about that was so serious.

"You have spent a good amount of time with Prince Erec thus far during his stay, how do you think he is enjoying his visit?" he asked.

"Oh, well, he seems to be enjoying Camelot, I've shown him the castle and the grounds, I think he takes Camelot to be a welcoming kingdom," she said surprised by the question.

Uther nodded, "And what do you make of the visiting Prince?"

"He seems to be a gentlemen and respected noble."

Uther smiled, "I'm glad you feel so," he said going back to his food.

Morgana's forehead scrunched with more confused then ever, "Why do you ask this sire?"

Uther looked up again, he looked to be wrestling with himself on if he wanted to make his intentions known right then and there. Finally he gave a look that told Morgana he was going to explain.

"I was planning on waiting to announce this at a later time, a feast or official circumstance perhaps, but it's a very exciting matter and I can't keep it from you any longer. King Rience and I have been speaking and we have agreed that yourself and Prince Erec are well beyond the years intended for marriage and we feel the two of you would not only make a lovely pair, but also an ideal allegiance between the two kingdoms."

Morgana lost her breath for a few seconds, bewildered by what he had just told her, she had to have heard him incorrectly, "I'm sorry, what did you say my lord?"

"Prince Erec and yourself are to be joined in marriage, Morgana."

Even though he said it plainly she still thought she heard him wrong and began to feel slightly like she was loosing control. What with the dream this morning and this news now she felt like she was at a loss and other people were controlling every aspect of her being, which made her slightly defensive.

She shook her head, "No, no," she even laughed a little with how absurd it was, "I can't marry him, I don't know him, I don't love him," she said her voice rising with every word.

"You will grow to know him and possibly even love him," Uther said calmly, almost like he was expecting this resistance.

"I don't want to grow to know him, and I won't be marrying him, I don't care what you say," she knew she had gone a little to far with her last words as the vein on Uther's forehead was now slightly showing.

He dropped his spoon and looked seriously at her, "I am your guardian, you are my ward and I have treated you no less then my own child, I have given you everything Morgana and I suggest you think before you speak to your King again in that manner and you will be marrying the Prince whether you object or not, believe it or not I know what is best for you."

Her anger was hot and rising like dragons breath. She scraped the chair legs against the floor hoping it left a mark, "You care what's best for the kingdom, not what's best for me or my life," she shouted and made her way for the door.

She clutched the handles firmly and wrenched the door open. Before she stormed off she turned to him "And I'm not marrying him, no matter what you say," she stormed down the hall fuming back to her chamber, away from the King.

* * *

><p>Merlin was crouched by the bank of a skinny stream. He filled a soft cloth canteen with water, not paying attention as his mind wandered to thoughts of Morgana. In the middle of picturing her figure in the window and her worrisome face high above watching him ride off, he felt a blow on the right side of his face, just at his chin. Then saw Arthur's canteen roll along the forest ground.<p>

"Not falling asleep yet are you Merlin? We've only been out for an hour after all," Arthur asked riding into view atop his horse, followed by Lancelot and the other knights.

"I wouldn't be falling asleep if I wasn't busy running all your errands this morning," Merlin mumbled under his breath.

"Wouldn't say that so loudly if I were you," Gwaine said riding over to him, he jumped off his horse and held out a hand to his friend.

Merlin took it allowing Gwaine to help him up, "How could he hear me over the sound of his own voice."

Gwaine chuckled, "Your right, how silly of me."

The other knights dismounted from their horses and took to the stream as well for a refreshing drink. Merlin took back to his horse and replace the canteen he had filled, then closed his eyes and leaned his back against the horse. He couldn't help worrying about her, he knew from her expression something had been wrong and it killed him that he couldn't go to her before they rode off.

He opened his eyes a few minutes later, only because the feeling of the forest changed. Everything went silent and still. Every branch had halted, every animals stopped, and when he looked over to the knights they were in a frozen state as well.

Merlin rustled over to them, meeting Elyan first. He knelt down trying to shake him to make him move, but he wouldn't budge, not even his chain mail would move an inch. It's like they were in a state of shock. All there eyes were wide open and they stared blankly at whatever there eyes had settled on before they lost control.

"There's no use continuing, they will not move…Emrys," Merlin stood slowly and turned around, finding an old sunken faced man draped in a black cloak clutching a staff. He stood quite still all except his cloak, like Merlin he was the only thing in the forest that moved with the wind

"What have you done to them?" Merlin demanded.

The old man glanced at Elyan for less then a second, "They will return to their original state, when we are through," the man turned around and began walking toward two trees who's branches hung low. Merlin took notice that the branches, in almost an artful way, swooped enough to make it look like the old man was walking through an archway.

"Coming Emrys?" the old man asked with a slight glance back to Merlin.

Merlin followed the man taking every step with caution. Just as he neared the archway he stopped feeling the magic surrounding it. It was heavy and thick, the feeling he always got when he was near the old religion.

Merlin stopped just before going through the archway, "Who are you?"

The man faced him and stared intently, "I am the Oneiromancy, I was once associated with the Druids and now have taken a path of my own, I give insight through dreams."

Merlin eyed him suspiciously unsure of whether to believe him or not, he certainly looked the part. Suddenly a thought came to Merlin about what the man just said, "So…am I dreaming now?"

.

The old man smiled slyly, "You were teetering on the edge in a daydream, I simply slipped in."

"That's why the knights appear to be frozen," Merlin said more as a statement then a question.

"Precisely."

"What do you want from me?" Merlin asked.

"I only wish to convey a message, a message pertaining to the hunt you seek."

It confirmed to Merlin that whatever they were hunting had something to do with magic, he was sure of it.

"When you find the beast," he said the word beast with more nonchalance then when Arthur or Uther used it, "you must not let Arthur bring it back to Camelot or Uther will certainly do away with it, once you find it you must find a safe space for it, convince the knights to retreat back to Camelot then come back for it. It would in fact be wise it Arthur does not see the beast."

Merlin looked the man over again, now trusting him less then he had before, he was about to say something when the man cut him off, "It will have more meaning when you look upon the beast."

"What do I do with it when I come back for it."

"It will have an important impact on the future, that is all I will say."

The man lifted his staff twice and hit the forest floor with it, a slightly stronger wind came upon them. Merlin turned his head with the sound of the wind and noticed the knights capes had started swaying again. He looked back at the man to catch him before he left, Merlin knew the knights moving meant the man would soon vanish.

The man was now three feet in the air and floating upward, "Follow exactly as I said Emrys, and take care, for the beast will either be destiny, desire, or doom."

The old man flew upward in a rush, causing a grand gust of wind that knocked Merlin down on his back. When he opened his eyes again he heard the sounds of the forest, the scurry of animals, and laughter from the knights.

"Merlin?" Merlin sat up upon hearing Percival call over to him, "You alright?"

"Why are you on the ground?" Leon chimmed in.

"I…tripped," Merlin said getting up and looking back at where the man had stood and risen upward. He then looked at the branches making the archway, he still felt the thick layer of magic just beyond the branches. He walked slowly away backwards, not daring to take his eyes from the spot where the old man vanished.

"Watch out Merlin," he heard Elyan say as he bumped into him.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered still gazing at the archway.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Lancelot whispered near his ear looking concerned, he knew Merlin well enough to ask, "Was it magic?"

Merlin just nodded, finally talking his eyes off the spot and facing Lancelot, "Yes, yes it was."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!<strong>


	8. The green bloody cloak

I still don't own Merlin, and I cry about it. To the Reviewers once again THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! they make me so happy! This Chp has a lot going on I hope it turned out ok! And I know it's been awhile since Merlin/Morgana stuff Merlin will be back to the castle soon don't worry.

* * *

><p>"What happened? I didn't see anything." Lancelot asked looking around the forest for any clues as to what Merlin had just saw.<p>

Merlin shook his head, "He's gone now, there is nothing to see."

"He? Well what happened?" he asked looking ready to fight at a moments notice, he even had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Merlin opened his mouth to explain just as Arthur yelled out, "Are you two coming?"

The other knights were already on their horses all staring at them. Merlin and Lancelot both smiled and nodded, heading to their horses, "Stray a little behind them and I'll tell you along the way," Merlin said quietly.

Merlin told Lancelot everything that had happened with the old man, and received many questions back in return. Most of them he didn't have answers to. At first Merlin was a little worried to tell Lancelot everything he had seen. The old man had told him Arthur should not see the beast, but he hadn't said anything about Lancelot and Merlin figured he was going to need a little help with this.

Of course as he expected, Lancelot was more then happy to help, "I'll do everything I can," he had said.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" they both turned their heads to the sound of Gwaine's voice.

"Nothing" they said in unison, to which they got a head turn from everyone.

They continued a great distance for the rest of the first day, with no other magical peculiarities. But the distance traveled resulted in very tired and grumpy knights. When they stopped to make camp for the night Merlin set straight away at making stew for their dinner. It was actually nice to get a break from Lancelot's constant questions during the journey, although his mind was still flooded with thoughts of the old man and then his mind returned to Morgana which made him feel worse. He missed her dearly by now and would rather have her in his arms then searching for this beast, that would be either destiny, desire, or doom. Whatever it was Merlin suspected it wouldn't be very good, things like this usually never were.

Merlin tried hard to clear his head. When he served the stew the knights ate faster then anyone Merlin had ever seen. _It's a good thing I set some aside for myself_, he thought as he gazed into the empty pot once they had finished eating.

He cleaned everything up, fed the horses, and was the last one down to bed. He didn't know how but he had managed to fall asleep. He was just at the start of a lovely dream where he was with Morgana in the forest just outside of Camelot, alone and happy when he began to hear, _Emrys…Emrys_.

His eyes shot open, for a moment he thought the old man was back intruding on his dreams again. But then he heard Gwaine's colossal snoring which confirmed the knights were not in the frozen state they were in hours earlier.

Merlin rubbed his eyes and listened again, _maybe it was just part of the dream_, he thought hopefully.

Just as he was about to lie down he heard it again, _Emrys…. Emrys_. He looked all around him not that it was any use, he couldn't see anything in the dark. The voice he heard definitely wasn't the man from this morning. It was different, higher and more frightened.

Merlin got up trying to be as quiet as possible, failing miserably when he tripped over the stew pot he hadn't put away properly. He heard Arthur turn over in his sleep and mumble in a cracked sleepy voice, "Polish, mend…clean, better….Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes and wandered a little distance from the knights. Once he was a good distance away he said an incantation and fire appeared in the palm of his hand.

He searched around the forest looking for whatever had called for him, but he found nothing and no one. When he was about to give up and go back he heard it again, _Emrys… Emrys, help me_.

Merlin said another incantation to his hand and the fire grew slightly larger. He felt closer to whatever was calling him, the last call confirmed that. He went farther through bushes, trees, and brush, getting tired quickly.

Going at a fast jog he almost slipped when his feet landed on something strange, something that wasn't forest ground. He moved his hand down to the earth for light. He found a green cloak almost completely drenched in blood. He stepped off it and knelt down. When he touched it he found spots of the cloak had fresh and dried blood. He figured the owner was close by and that was who was calling for him.

He heard a rustling to his right which made him drop the cloak. He rose up and held out his fire free arm, ready for anything that was coming for him.

He lowered his hand and breathed relief when he caught sight of a torch held by Lancelot. He sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you knock the pot over, I figured this would help," he said eyeing the torch in his hand.

Merlin couldn't argue with him. He then had to explain his reason for being up and away from camp.

"Did you find anyone?" Lancelot asked.

Merlin shook his head, "No, but I found this," he said making his way back over to the cloak and held it up for Lancelot to see. When he brought the torch closer his facial expression dropped slightly.

"Well nothing good came from all that blood," he said taking hold of one side to get a better look, "This has to be from the same being that caused the blood in the citadel, in some areas I found green threads that matched this and look it's fraying at the side," he showed Merlin.

Merlin held his hand of fire down to the fray, he then suddenly heard another rustling followed by, "Good Lord Merlin."

Lancelot and Merlin both turned to the bush Lancelot had came from, this time finding a torch with Gwaine's arm on the end. He stared at Merlin's hand as if he had never seen a hand in his entire life. Merlin felt pressure in his chest that he always felt when he thought of a friend learning he had magic and not accepting it, only this time it felt ten times worse. He quickly put out the fire in his hand, which only increased Gwaine's expression.

"Gwaine look I can exp-" Gwaine held his hand up to silence Merlin.

He walked slowly over to Merlin and eyed him up and down from head to toe, almost as if he didn't know him, "I really don't believe it…" Merlin had imagined moments like this a hundred times, it felt like his insides were breaking apart up until, "Are you telling me you could have magically put ale in my canteen this whole time without Arthur knowing?"

Merlin looked up at Gwaine, shock spreading across his face. He then turned to Lancelot who was shaking his head as he always did with Gwaine's drinking habit, but also had a small smile on his face.

"Your not horrified or frightened of me?" Merlin asked timidly.

Gwaine gave him a look like he was being stupid, not in a mean way, but in an obvious way, "Merlin, it's you, I could never be horrified or frightened of you."

Merlin's whole self relaxed and Gwaine hugged him like he had the day they found the Fisher Kings trident, "But really can you make my canteen full of ale without Arthur knowing?"

"No, no he can not," Lancelot answered, "Can we focus on the task at hand?"

"Right," Gwaine said. When Lancelot turned Gwaine motioned to Merlin that they would talk about the ale later.

With the magic revelation Merlin had forgotten all about the voice in his head calling for him. He looked down at the cloak again and picked it up.

"Hold on a minute," Merlin said as he closed his eyes trying to focus to see if he could hear the voice again. While he tried to concentrate Gwaine asked Lancelot, "Why are we out here anyway?"

"Merlin and I are here because we are trying to find someone, you're here because your nosy, how did you know we were out here anyway?"

"Heard the pot being knocked over and when I saw you leave after Merlin I knew there were secrets being held, I just couldn't help myself," Gwaine answered all smiles.

"Of course," was all Lancelot said.

_Emrys…Emrys, _"Did you hear that?" Merlin asked opening his eyes.

They both stared at him a bit confused, "Hear what?" Lancelot asked.

"The voice, the one that called out Emrys?"

"Merlin it's only the three of us," Gwaine said looking worried, "No one said anything, who is Emrys?"

Merlin realized just then that the voice he was hearing was only in his head, now he had a series of questions. Was the voice real or was something magical trying to trick him? Was it the old man again? Was it something else all together?

"Merlin are you alright?" Lancelot asked him.

"I'm, AHHH!" he clapped a hand to his head and fell to his knees, as the voice in his head was now screaming for him.

_AHEAD, STRAIGHT AHEAD, EMRYS PLEASE!_

"Merlin!" they both said rushing to his side.

"No, no…straight…ahead, go…help him…now, NOW!" he tried to sit up and point ahead of him.

Gwaine and Lancelot took his word and rushed forward, not sure what they were looking for. They looked behind everything where someone could be hiding, all while Merlin yelled in pain from the forest ground.

"I can't find anything," Gwaine yelled to Lancelot.

"Neither can I," he yelled back.

"FARTHER, GO…FARTHER," Merlin yelled.

Gwaine and Lancelot both glanced at each other, clearly in a silent debate on whether to go back to Merlin or to continue further in the forest.

"GO!" Merlin yelled again.

They ran ahead farther into the forest, looking for a few minutes not finding anything. They looked behind trees, rocks, bushes, everything. When their efforts seemed lost and were about to return to Merlin's side, Gwaine caught a slight rustle of leaves and a barely audible whimper with his senses.

Gwaine cautiously stepped forward, as he got closer he realized the tiny hill he glazed over from a distance was really a boy. He was shaking slightly and like the cape had blood everywhere.

"LANCELOT?" Gwaine bellowed.

Lancelot rushed over, he stepped back a little when he saw the boy, "Good lord, pick him up."

Lancelot took hold of Gwaine's torch as he picked the boy up. Together they brought him back to Merlin as carefully as they could.

Gwaine set the boy down next to Merlin, they were both still shaking, "He's here Merlin, we brought him."

Merlin didn't respond, he now lay unconscious on the ground. Both knights turned to the other, "What do we do now?" Gwaine asked a little panic in his voice.

"I don't know," Lancelot replied also with slight panic. He thought for a moment until an idea struck him, "Merlin said the boy was calling to Emrys, well Merlin was the only one who could hear him."

"How is that helpful?" Gwaine asked the panic rising.

"Shhh!" Lancelot said, leaning over the boy and Merlin. He took hold of the boys shaking hand and lowered to his ear, "Emrys is right here," he said softly placing the boys hand on top of Merlin's.

The boy instantly stopped shaking and Merlin stirred slightly. His eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly and breathing slightly faster then normal, "What happened?" he asked. He put his free hand to his head, "The voice stopped."

"It was a boy speaking to you, he's here," Lancelot motioned beside him.

Merlin shot upward, regretting it immediately when his head started pounding. He looked to his left and found a young boy wearing a tan tunic, at least what used to be tan before it was made bloody and torn. He had short brown hair that wasn't that different from Merlin's and he looked to be on the brink of death.

"Where is he hurt?" Merlin asked.

"We didn't look yet, we were more concerned with getting him to you so you'd stop screaming," Gwaine said as Lancelot began to check the boy for injury.

He checked his head which was free from wounds. Then lifted his torn sleeves and pant legs and found his right leg and arm had long deep gashes on each limb, which looked to be poorly mended.

"He's healed," Lancelot said in amazement.

"He can't be," Gwaine stated, "Look at the state of him."

"I see that Gwaine, but there are no open wounds."

Both Merlin and Gwaine also checked the boy and found the same, all his injuries had been healed.

"Is it magic?" Gwaine asked looking to Merlin.

Merlin shrugged not having an explanation. All of a sudden the boy's mended arm and leg started to shake. He moaned in pain and the wounds magically opened before there eyes, beginning to bleed like a slow river.

"Whoa," Gwaine said, as Lancelot reached under his chain mail and ripped off a piece of his tunic to wrap around the boys arm.

"I guess now we know why the blood was in clusters and not in a trail around the citadel," Lancelot said as he worked.

"How did he get the bleeding to stop though?" Gwaine asked.

"Magic," Merlin said watching the boy.

"Give me part of your tunic," Lancelot barked to Gwaine.

Gwaine handed over a piece of his tunic which Lancelot used to wrap the boys leg as best he could.

"Alright, it's nearly dawn lets bring him back to camp," Gwaine said about to pick the boy up again.

"NO!" Lancelot and Merlin shouted together.

"Why not?" he asked holding up his hands and backing away from the boy.

"The old man told Merlin not to let Arthur bring him back to Camelot, Uther would do away with him, especially when he finds that he can partially heal himself with magic." Lancelot explained.

"Well then what do you suggest? And what old man?"

They both turned to Merlin, he looked back trying to think quickly of what to do. The old man had said, once you find it you must find a safe space for it. _Where was there a safe space in the forest? Any number of creatures, magical and not could get him_, Merlin thought.

_Take me to where you learned of me, Emrys._

The voice startled Merlin, he looked down at the boy who made no sign that he was conscious. "Of course," Merlin said out loud.

"What is it? You know what to do?" Lancelot asked.

"He said to take him back to where I learned of him, where the old man came to me, I felt something strange about the place, it was a healing circle, Gaius told me of them, it made me feel weird because I'm not ill, it will heal him and keep him from harm, I've got to take him there," he explained getting to his feet.

"Hold on Merlin," Lancelot stopped him also rising, "Arthur will have your head if he finds you missing."

"Do you suggest we leave the boy here to die?" Merlin asked frustrated.

"I didn't say that, I only meant we should explore all the options befor-"

"Lancelot's right," both of them turned to Gwaine in surprise, finding the boy in his arms.

"Did you just agree with me?" Lancelot gaped.

"Close your mouth, it's not very knightly," he said beginning to walk back to camp.

"You can't take him back there," Merlin repeated right at his heels.

"I'm not taking him back to camp I'm taking him near camp, you will get my horse and I will bring him to the healing circle."

"Gwaine I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me Merlin I volunteered."

"It's to dangerous, I didn't even explain everything to yo-"

"Merlin," Gwaine said turning to him, "Stop, you're my friend, I am more trained for the woods then you are and I'll get it far less when Arthur finds me missing…well maybe," he smiled jokingly. Merlin had a look of defeat on him, he knew Gwaine was right. "Now go get my horse."

Merlin grudging went to fetch Gwaine's horse and brought it back quickly without waking anyone. When he got back the boy was in Lancelot's arms so Gwaine could get atop the horse. Once he was up Lancelot placed the boy carefully in front of Gwaine. Gwaine wrapped an arm around the boy's middle to keep him steady, his head leaning on his chest.

"I'll meet you all back in Camelot," he said about to ride off.

"Gwaine?" Merlin stopped him. He turned to his friend with his worried expression, "Please be careful…and thank you."

Gwaine gave a small chuckle with a little worry behind it, "You'd do the same for me." He readied himself again, just before he kicked the side of the horse he added, "You owe me so much ale in my canteen," with his final words he galloped back the way they came that day.

As they watched him ride off Lancelot clapped a hand on his shoulder "It's Gwaine Merlin, he'll be fine."

Merlin nodded looking to his feet, but looked up when he heard, _Thank you, Emrys, I will see you soon._

In all the commotion and blood Merlin completely forgot to try and ask. He closed his eyes and focused his mind to the boys, _Who are you? _Merlin asked through his mind.

He waited a few seconds, thinking the boy was to far from him to hear his thoughts to answer, until at the last moments he heard _…my name is Mordred._

* * *

><p>So what did you think? &amp; How did everyone like the season 4 final?<p> 


	9. Back to Camelot

Sabine8195, Criminalmindslover1, robinhood447 , lilmissblonde, & animegal24 you guys are awesome reviewers! as always! This the longest so far hope it's alright =) I'm still don't own Merlin so sad.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to tell Arthur?" Lancelot asked Merlin on their way back to camp. Merlin had wondered when Lancelot would inquire. He was surprised it had taken him more then half the walk to ask.<p>

Merlin sighed, "We…we could say…we could say that you, myself, and Gwaine were awoken in the night. That we heard the beast, found it, and it got away from us. Gwaine went after it."

"We have to be careful Merlin, we have to get Arthur back to Camelot, not continue the hunt."

"I'm open to suggestion," Merlin said.

Lancelot thought for a moment, thinking over Merlin's plan in his head. "We could show Arthur the sight of the boys blood, tell him the beast was mortally wounded. But that he got away from us. Gwaine went after it to make sure he was done away with and will meet us back in Camelot, due to the early hour."

"Arthur won't like the part of Gwaine going back to Camelot without the rest of the group." Merlin replied still looking worried.

"You know it's our best option."

Merlin nodded, "I know."

They stopped walking, nearly at camp. The sun was now almost fully in the sky and the birds made themselves known. Soon the remaining knights would rise and Merlin and Lancelot would have to explain themselves. Merlin thought over the plan again and again, trying to think of possible alternatives that would lessen Arthur's anger toward Gwaine when they returned to Camelot. He could think of nothing.

They decided to stay hidden until the others woke. Merlin would rush in just as they would wake and take them to the blood sight, where Lancelot would be.

When they heard bodies moving and the familiar voice of Arthur, "Where are Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwaine?" Lancelot took off in the direction where they found the boy and Merlin ran toward camp.

"Sire? Sire?" Merlin yelled as he stumbled into camp, just as they were gathering swords to look for them.

"Merlin, where were you? Where are Lancelot and Gwaine?" Arthur asked worry clearly in his voice.

"They are…in the forest, well Lancelot is, well Gwaine is to but," it wasn't coming out exactly as he and Lancelot has rehearsed that it would. Merlin shook his head, "Just, follow me," he said dashing back into the forest. Arthur and the rest of the knights ran after Merlin, half concerned half curious as to what had been going on while they were sleeping.

"Merlin what is going on?" Arthur demanded again as they ran.

"We're almost there," he replied not wanting to mess things up again. He knew Lancelot would explain it better.

They reached the blood stained part of the forest just as Arthur was about to demand another explanation. His words caught in his throat when he saw the blood, his mouth hanging open for a second of two. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"We are all fine," Lancelot said rising from his crouched position. When the group arrived he seemed to be observing the ground closely. Merlin noticed he has smeared more blood on his hands and chain mail then he had before, to keep up appearance.

"I want an explanation now and where is Gwaine?" he asked again the concern now turning toward slight anger.

"The three of us, Merlin, Gwaine, and myself, were awoken in the knight by the beast. We didn't know it was the beast at first or we would have woken you," Lancelot added before Arthur could ask. "We went out to look for the source of the trouble and found the beast, as you can see," Lancelot motioned toward the blood. "It's been wounded…fatally. However, it got away. Gwaine went after it just to be safe that it actually died."

Arthur surveyed him closely deep in thought, almost as if he were deciding if he believed the story. He then surveyed Merlin who -after a subtle face from Lancelot- nodded his head in agreement, "That's exactly what happened."

Turning back to Lancelot Arthur asked, "If the beast was wounded, fatally, then how did it get away?" Leon, Percival, and Elyan also turned in curiosity with the question.

Lancelot only hesitated a second, "…It was magical, it could fly, it's wings weren't injured."

"Magical?" Arthur asked. "You are sure it's fatally wounded?"

"I am positive sire, Gwaine just went after it so he could truthfully tell his King and the people of Camelot that they are all safe."

Merlin smiled thankfully. He knew Lancelot would make the situation sound in Gwaine's favor better then he could. He gave Lancelot a small nod to thank him.

Arthur looked like he was trying to find some part of the story to question, but he could think of none. "Well done then Lancelot, and Gwaine as well," he turned to Merlin. "But Merlin, honestly, you should have come and woken us, if I know you and I do you were probably just watching Lancelot and Gwaine slay the beast," Arthur chided.

_Yes, I will come get you the next time my head is exploding and I am unconscious_, Merlin thought. "I'm sorry sire, don't know what I was thinking."

"Well maybe you will remember better by mucking out the stables when we get back to Camelot," Arthur said with his arms crossed. "We will head in the direction Gwaine went," Arthur announced.

"No," Merlin blurted out. He knew he should have let Lancelot handle it, but the word just came out.

Arthur stared at Merlin, "Why on earth not?"

"Oh well…Gwaine he…" Merlin tried to redeem himself.

"Gwaine said he would meet us all back in Camelot," Lancelot cut in.

"Back in Camelot?" Arthur asked.

"There is no way we can tell exactly which way they went. Merlin and I know where they started, but the direction the beast flown could be anywhere. Gwaine thought it best to meet back in Camelot," Merlin breathed a silent breath of relief.

"…Very well then, back to Camelot it is then," Leon, Percival, and Elyan all nodded and began the walk back to camp, Arthur behind them.

Merlin and Lancelot tagged behind, "You were brilliant," Merlin said lowly.

"I learned it all from you, remember when you tried to make me a knight?" Lancelot asked.

"I do, lets just hope this doesn't end like that did."

* * *

><p>"…But, Lady Morgana-"<p>

"But nothing," Morgana snapped at the young lanky male servant at her door. "Tell the King exactly this: I will not be coming to breakfast, or having any meals with him, or speaking to him, until his overly large head realizes I will not be marrying the Prince."

She swung the door her hand had been holding closed on the servant and stormed back to the middle of the room, fuming with anger.

"You know it isn't his fault Morgana, I think you scared him half to death," Gwen said as she finished making the bed.

Morgana sighed, "I know it isn't," she said grudgingly. "I'm just tired of everyone trying to control my life. I should be able to choose who I want to marry."

"Not that I don't agree, but would it really be so bad to marry him? He seems nice enough, he's very handsome, and he's a prince," Gwen said.

Gwen was right, the Prince was all those things. But her words only made Merlin's smiling face come to Morgana's mind. She turned slowly to the bed to met Gwen's eyes. She smiled weakly to her maid and said, "There is somebody else…that I care for."

"Oh," was all Gwen said. Once the surprise wore off she asked, "Do I know him?"

Morgana looked away with a conflicted face, deciding if she wanted to tell Gwen about Merlin, "Yes, you do."

"It's alright Milady you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business," Gwen said kindly finishing up the bed.

"It's Merlin," she said quickly, still not looking at her.

When she finally did meet Gwen's eyes again she was staring back at her. But to Morgana's surprise Gwen didn't look shocked. Instead she said, "I can see why the Prince would be a second choice."

She smiled at Gwen only for a short moment. It quickly faded when she asked, "Gwen what am I going to do?"

Morgana was really asking how was she going to convince Uther against the marriage to Prince Erec. Gwen looked at her with sympathy. It was all she needed to confirm the answer. Gwen knew as well as Morgana had that convincing the King against the marriage was like arguing a positive aspect for magic, hopeless and pointless.

Morgana's face fell. Gwen came around the bed and hugged her. "It will be alright Morgana, it will work out, everything usually does."

It actually lifted her spirits slightly, she knew Gwen's words were genuine, they always were. "Thank you Gwen."

They were both startled by a sudden knock. Morgana marched back to the door and opened it to find three female servants. The one on the right was holding a bundle of flowers all of different color, smell, and kind. The one of the left was holding a tray of assorted small foods from the kitchen in one hand and a vase of flowers in the other. And the middle servant was holding a long, beautiful silk white dress, that looked to have taken months to make.

"The King would like you to have a pick of the flowers to decorate the throne room with for the wedding," the first servant said.

"And the King wants you to try this food and pick the ones you want served at the ceremony," the second servant said. "..Oh, and these" she said glancing to the vase "are from your fiancé," she added.

"I suppose you don't need telling what the dress is for," the middle servant said holding up the dress with a slight giggle.

They were all smiles and bubbling with excitement. The three of them all holding out their items eager for her to look at them.

"GO AWAY," Morgana shouted at them and slammed the door once more. She leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor. All she wanted was Merlin to hold her and tell her what Gwen had, that everything would be ok. All she wanted was to have Merlin next to her…

* * *

><p>Gwaine stopped his horse a few feet from the river they had rested at the previous day. He descended from the horse slowly, careful not to jostle the boy to much in fear of reopening his wounds. After he tied his horse to a nearby tree he picked up the boy and walked towards the archway.<p>

The feeling Merlin had mentioned hit him like the morning after a night at the tavern, fast and right in the head. Gwaine stopped for a moment to steady himself, then looked down to the boy. Some of the color was beginning to come back into his cheeks and his breathing was slightly more even. As Merlin said it only brought relief to the ill not the healthy.

He halted just before entering the archway. He knew that once he stepped through, the feeling was going to be much worse then what he felt now, and it was quite strong already. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

The second his body was on the other side he dropped to his knees and the boy left his arms. It felt like his chest was being run through with multiple swords, removed, then placed perfectly back into the slit the first puncture made. He tried to inch back the short distance to the other side of the archway, but the pain was to strong. He drifted quickly into unconsciousness.

_Gwaine opened his eyes and found he was standing just before the entrance of the archway. He looked it over confused, unsure of how he got there. Last thing he remembered was the pain of death. He looked through the arch and saw a sight that sent fear through his spine. His eyes looked upon himself lying inside the archway, the boy a few feet next to him. Gwaine looked down at his own body, as silly as it was he felt his chain mail to check if he was real. _

"_Sir Gwaine?" a voice called to him._

_Gwaine looked up, the voice came from an old sunken face man in a black cloak. He reached for his sword and armed himself, "Don't come any closer."_

"_It's not like you can hurt me, you can't even enter the archway," the old man said._

_His words made Gwaine do the obvious and try to step through. But the old man was right, as hard as he tried the archway wouldn't let him through. Some sort of barrier was blocking him, "Why can't come through?"_

"_Because your already here," he said motioning to the almost lifeless Gwaine on the forest ground. _

"_Am I dead?" Gwaine asked not skirting around the subject._

_The old man smiled, "Not yet."_

"_What is this? What's going o-"_

_The old man held up a hand, "Listen to me closely, I am not evil and I am not good, I simply am. Difficult times lie ahead for Emrys, he will need help, it is your destiny to assist in his destiny."_

"_Emrys? Who is Emrys? And how are there two of me?" Gwaine asked gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. _

"_Emrys is a young warlock, you may know him by the name of Merlin," just as Gwaine was about to speak the old man stopped him. "There will be no more questions, I will help you this time Sir Knight. Do not enter the circle in a healthy state again for it will be the last thing you ever do." _

_The old man approached the lifeless Gwaine lying on the ground. He tapped the sole of his boot two times with his wooden staff. The lifeless Gwaine rose in the air and turned upright levitating a few feet from the ground. The lifeless form floated to it's twin on the other side of the archway._

_Just before they were about to collide the old man said, "Be careful Sir Knight, enemies are close ahead." _

_As the two Gwaine's collided everything went black and silent…_

Gwaine opened his eyes and sat up. His sword was back in it's holding and he was outside of the archway, the boy still inside. The boy looked to be contently sleeping instead of unconscious from blood loss. The old man was nowhere in sight.

He quickly got to his feet and stepped a few feet toward the arch, the feeling coming back slightly. Immediately he backed away again. Gwaine stayed a few moments to be sure the man was gone. He knew he had to get back to Camelot as the other knights were up and already on their way back by now. He went back to his horse, untied him from the tree, and mounted the animal. One final time he glanced back to the boy, who was now moving slightly in a more comfortable position.

With the boy looking to be alright Gwaine took off in the direction of Camelot. Wanting to get away from the archway as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Merlin and the knights rode all the rest of the second day, stopped for the night, and returned to Camelot mid morning on the third day.<p>

They rode through the gates of Camelot with a knight coming to greet them. The knight whispered something to Arthur, Arthur nodded and the knight dispersed back to the castle to inform the King of their arrival.

When a servant approached Arthur to take his horse from him, Arthur simply said, "I can take him back to the stables."

Merlin and the knights all looked at each other. They all knew Arthur rarely did things for himself and none of them every recalled a time he had brought his horse back to the stables.

His odd behavior was explained the moment they entered the stables and found Gwaine sitting on a wooden stool near his own horse. The _knight that approached Arthur must have told him of Gwaine's arrival_, Merlin thought.

"Gwaine," Arthur said upon sight of him. Gwaine looked like he was ready for one of Arthur's usual speeches. He was more then surprised when Arthur said, "I would have preferred myself and the fellow knight coming with you after the beast, but I commend your strength and bravery and understand why you couldn't wait, I take it it's been slain?"

Gwaine glanced at Merlin and Lancelot for a brief moment and said "It is sire."

Arthur nodded and gripped his shoulder for a moment then proceeded to walk his horse over to the stable keeper.

Gwaine walked over to Merlin and Lancelot, "I suppose I have you two to thank for that, I thought he'd be as bad as a wildren," Gwaine said glancing back at Arthur.

"Thank Lancelot he did most of the explaining," Merlin said.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Mister nobility lied to the crowned Prince, I never thought I'd see the day."

"I can go over and tell him the truth if you want to be cheeky about it," Lancelot said.

"No no no, I appreciate it wholeheartedly," Gwaine said genuinely.

"Don't get used to it," Lancelot said, then walked his horse behind Leon and Elyan.

"How did it go with the boy?" Merlin asked.

"It went splendidly, met a old man in a black cloak, saw a double of myself, almost died, oh and nice to meet you Emrys," Gwaine said sarcastically.

"What?" Merlin said a little to loudly, making the others cast them strange looks.

Gwaine told Merlin everything that happened as they walked up to the castle to meet the King. When he was finished he asked, "How were there two of me?"

"The old man works through dreams. In your unconscious state he must have been able to tap into your dream state, make two of you" Merlin answered with his only explanation.

"Well I don't how we're going to get the boy from the circle, the old man said if I entered healthy again it would be the last thing I ever do."

"It might not be the same fate for people with magic. The old man was able to stay inside after all. I'll go back for the boy tonight," Merlin said.

Remembering what the old man said about his destiny to help Gwaine added, "I'll be coming with you."

"Gwaine no, you have done more then enough already, I can't ask you to go back there again."

"Once again you didn't ask me Merlin, and I won't take no for an answer," Gwaine said as they entered to meet the King.

All the knights and Merlin lined up in a row as Arthur stepped forward to tell the King of the hunt. He told the King all they had done with a few exceptions to the story, like the part about Gwaine separating from the rest of the group. The King commended his knights for their courage and bravery, then added there would be a feast in their honor.

"Father we just had a feast," Arthur pointed out.

"I am aware, but I have an important announcement to make to the kingdom pertaining to the Lady Morgana, we should honor the knights as well."

Merlin perked up at the mention of Morgana. _What sort of announcement would have to be made about her? _Merlin wondered. It made him all the more eager to go to her chambers.

When the King dismissed them Gwaine and Merlin went to the side as not to be overheard. They agreed to meet well after nightfall to go for the boy. After their plans were made Merlin began the walk to the one place he had wanted to be for the past three days. But, before he could make three steps he was stopped.

"Where do you think your going?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin whirled around, "…to see Gaius," Merlin said like it was obvious.

Arthur gave him a single nod, "Fine then, but make it quick, someone still has a stable to muck out." He said heading in the opposite direction.

Merlin knew he didn't have much time. He went as fast as he could to Morgana without turning the heads of the people he passed, but the closer he got the faster he went. Along the way he spotted some servants decorating the palace with flowers. He quietly detoured to the table holding the flowers and when the servants weren't looking he snatched two long stems with golden petals.

When he reached Morgana's chamber door he looked around to make sure no one was near him, then knocked gently on her door. He couldn't help his smile and excited demeanor to see her again. He needed her familiar and comforting face after the hectic hunt. However instead of her face he got a horse voice bellowing for him to "Go Away!"

Surprised, Merlin held his flowers for her a little tighter, "But I have flowers for the Lady Morgana."

Morgana made a small shriek of frustration, "I don't want ANY MORE flowers."

"Not even if they're from a dashing servant?" That did the trick as he heard her footsteps practically running for the door and thrusting it open with force.

When Morgana saw his face she let out a breath that he could tell she had been holding in since he left. It made him never want to leave the castle again, sadly he knew he had to.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, right there in the hallway. Still clinging to him he pushed her back in the room so they wouldn't be seen, "Are you trying to get us caught?" he asked laughing slightly.

"I couldn't help it, I wasn't expecting you for a few days."

When he held her a little tighter he felt the tension spread throughout her. Arms, torso, even her hands were tense. He kissed her forehead and asked, "It's more then that I can tell, what's wrong?"

She hesitated, she didn't want to tell him, not yet. She was worried how he would react, scared that he would agree with Uther and tell her it was better to marry the Prince. She looked up at him with heavy eyes, "Morgana-"

She stopped his words with a kiss. He didn't resist, she could tell he missed her which gave her hope. As the kiss got deeper their breathing quickened and she felt his hands move slowly down her sides and up again.

He broke the kiss first breathing heavy and leaning his against her, "You can't distract me forever."

She smiled slightly, "I think I can."

He laughed breathlessly, " You know, I think you can to…but really Morgana what's wrong?"

She sighed and held his hands tight, "I have something to tell you…"


	10. I'm sorry Morgana

Okay, this Chp is shorter then the others. I wanted it to stand on it's own. Hope you guys enjoy. Once again reviewers are AWESOME! Thank you much!

* * *

><p>"Tell me" Merlin whispered, moving his hands toward her face, running his fingers through the front pieces of her hair.<p>

She still hesitated, not meeting his eyes. He brought a finger below her chin to lift her eyes to meet his. "What could be so bad that you couldn't tell me?"

"I don't tell you because I am afraid you will agree with the madness, and attempt to convince me of the better life I will supposedly have," she said bitterly, pulling her face to look away from him again.

Confusion was written all over his face. She sighed and turned back to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

He smiled a small forgiving smile to her, "I don't like seeing you like this, please tell me."

"…The morning you left, Uther called me down to have breakfast with him, he was acting strangely. After some questions he told me…" she stopped speaking. When she didn't continue he wrapped his arms securely around her waist gripping her tightly.

"…he told me, I am to wed Prince Erec."

His eyes changed immediately, more focused, and she heard his breath catch lightly. She felt his grip on her waist loosen slightly which made her instantly pressed her hands to his forcing them back, to hold her once more. "Don't you dare," she said sternly keeping her gaze to him now.

"Morgana-" he started sounding flustered.

"No, you said you would still love me when you got back, nothing has changed."

"Everything's changed," he said a bit louder then she expected. He regretted raising his voice when he saw her face react to it, seeing the tears she held back in her eyes. He then regretted letting his anger toward the King show to her.

"…Of course I still love you, that won't ever change," he said gently to her. "But, we can't pretend Morgana, he will make you marry him."

"He can't make me do anything," she said quickly regaining some of her strength.

"You would have a lovely life with him, you would live in a lovely castle, have lovely children and become a lovely Queen someday," he said painfully speaking words he wished would never be.

"I knew you would do this, nothing about that life sounds lovely unless you are the man with me," she said still holding his hands to her.

He looked down at the ground for a moment and took a deep audible breath, then looked back to her. He stared and studied the dark flecks in her shining green eyes. Then he wriggled one of his hand from her grasp and placed it at the side of her face, stroking her cheek and jaw line with his fingers. "And I deeply wish I could be the man to have that life with you-"

"No, no, Merlin don't do this," she said with a broken voice and a tear falling.

"I'm sorry Morgana," he said taking his other hand from her grip and backing away a few steps. "I want you to have everything, and you can't have that with me."

She felt her heart grow heavy at loosing him, and that she was falling apart. Tears fell freely from her eyes now as she watched him turn around, growing ever closer to her chamber door. Everything that was just said, every touch that she felt hadn't seemed real, like she had watched it happen to someone else.

When she heard the clank of the door opening something inside her changed. She knew the moment he when through the door it would be their end. It meant marrying someone she didn't love and didn't really know. It meant living in a King's shadow, not the life she wanted or ever planned to have.

Morgana lifted her head and stopped her tears, but didn't wipe away the streak marks they left on her face. She watched as he hesitate at the open door. Just as he was about to place his hand back on the handle and go, she pulled a strength embedded inside her she didn't know she had.

Her arm lifted in the air stretched out in front of her, fingers straight and apart. With no words she magically shut the door before he could walk through it. Merlin twisted back to face her, with a look of bewilderment and shock.

Morgana marched toward the him, stopping only when he was pressed against the chamber door with little space between them.

With her face serious and completely straight, "I am tired of Uther and you telling me what is best for my life," she said through clenched teeth. "Life with Erec will not be lovely, it will be horrific. Because everyday I spend with him I will wonder of everyday that I could have spent with you. Every time he touches me I will think of how you would have touched me, and every time he says he loves me I'll think of you saying it. That isn't how I wish to live."

Her body and face grew less stiff then, and she gazed at him with kinder eyes. "And you are my everything, so if you walk out that door then I'll have nothing. If you really don't love me, or want to be with me, then leave."

Merlin stood before her silent and motionless, still stunned by the revelation of her magic, and even more so by her words. He could think of no words that compared to what she said to him, no one had ever spoken to him like that before. Usually he was spoken to and treated like he was below the person, but she was asking him to be her equal in her eyes.

Instead of speaking he held out his hand to her, praying she would take it. She slipped her hand in his and they stayed like that for a few moments, until Merlin regained his voice and said, "I'm sorry…I do love you, I wouldn't have said all of that if I didn't, I just want you to have everything you ever deserved-"

"And that's you," she said firmly and with a squeeze of his hand.

He nodded, "Okay, if that's what you want I won't bring it up again."

"Promise? You and me fighting for the other?" she asked.

He grinned and held her again, this time his grip not faltering, "I'll fight till the end for you."

She made herself stand a little taller and brought her lips to his, for a sweet short kiss. She also lifted both his hands and places a small kiss on each, "And I you."

"There's one last thing," he said smiling slightly. "Close your eyes."

Morgana eyed him suspiciously but did as she was told. She wasn't sure what he was doing but he was moving slightly. After a moment he uttered "Open."

Her eyes fluttered upward and before her in midair were one of the flowers he had brought her that had been lost somehow in the heat of their argument. She looked from the levitating flower to Merlin then back to the flower and him again. Morgana's face broke out in a wide grin, "I think we were made for each other."


	11. The Witch

I know I know it's been awhile since I updated, sadly classes have started again and those take precedent. However I will not be stopping the story, just not updating as quickly as I'm super busy.

Eddd12345- aww thank you so much I hate rereading the story for grammar my least favorite part, but I'm glad that it's not awful I worry about that.

Zlitzen321- thank you for the review and thanks for pointing out the knight thing I will try to work on it.

Rest of you reviews, who is more awesome then you? No one!

* * *

><p>Somehow in some way, Morgana had coxed Merlin without words over to her bed. Soon she was encased in his arms and they spent the hour talking of Merlin and his magic. Stories of goblins, spells, and trolls, and then Morgana shared some of her magical experiences. None of them however, were as colorful as Merlin's. With all the talk of magic the thoughts of marriage to Prince Erec were put aside. Finally he told her the real reasons behind the hunt he just returned from, and the cloaked man from his dream.<p>

From his description of the cloaked man Morgana turned to look at him, surprise on her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"I dreamed of him also," she replied.

Merlin's attention focused, "What did you dream?"

Morgana told him of her dream in the wood, the archway, the hooded figures, and his practically lifeless bleeding body. Then she mentioned destiny, desire, and doom. As she talked Merlin listened intently, taking it all in and hearing exact similarities from his own dream and from being there in the flesh.

When she finished he thought about what she said and when he thought of the future, their future together, he saw it cloudy and unclear. Eventually he turned to look down on her face and he held her a little tighter and said the thing he was afraid of, "I could be your doom."

"No," she said quickly, running her hand along his face, "I can't believe that, you could never be."

He faked a small smile and nodded, although he was more nervous then she was. With immersed thoughts of her story fresh in his head he asked, "What color were the cloaks of the two figures in the enclosure again?"

"Besides the black cloaked man there was a red cloak and a green cloak, the green one was drenched in blood."

"It's him," Merlin said in barely a whisper.

"It's who?"

"The boy that Gwaine brought in the archway, he was wearing a green cloak, and it had…so much blood." Morgana did her best to hid the fear on her face. She did it well, but Merlin could tell by the slight change in her eyes and her gaze that she had fear.

"Hey," he said sliding his hands up and down her arms to comfort her, "everything will be alright, I'll protect you, although with your magic you probably don't need it."

He felt her relax slightly and then he remembered the next thing he had to tell her that would make her tense again, he considered not telling her. But, he knew he had to.

"I have to leave again."

The feeling of her tense was worse then thinking it and he tightened his hands around her arms slightly.

"What do you mean? You just got back, why would you have to leave again?" she asked rapidly and with anxiety in her voice.

"The cloaked man told me I have to retrieve the boy from the archway and bring him back here. "

"Well, then I'm coming with you," she announced quite sure of herself.

"There will guards everywhere, it's going to be hard enough for Gwaine and myself to sneak out ourselves, let alone the kings ward-"

"Gwaine doesn't even have to sneak out, he's a knight of Camelot," Morgana interrupted him. Merlin saw she was clearly ready to throw every excuse at him as to why she should come.

"The guards will still report our leaving back to Arthur and we would rather he know nothing of his. The cloaked man said he shouldn't know about the boy," Merlin retorted.

"I'm coming with you, even if I have to sneak out after you. This has to do with me also, I dreamed of the man as well," she said straight and sure. A few moments later she added, "don't make me use my magic on you."

Merlin couldn't help but smile, he knew it was useless to argue with her. "Fine, but it only proves what I already knew. You as the most stubborn woman I've ever met," he said playfully.

She gapped at him, "I am not," she fought back.

"You so are."

"Oh really?" she asked beginning to playfully wrestle with him. Merlin quickly responded back to her jibes at him. Eventually he got hold of her wrists and gracefully turned her under him. They both stopped moving upon realizing the currant position they had gotten themselves into, their breaths quickening ever so slightly.

He leaned down and just before his lips touched her lips he said quietly "I love you." Then closed the small distance between them.

Just as they deepened the kiss a loud and anger driven voice yelled out "MERLIN!"

Merlin pulled away suddenly, rose, and climbed off Morgana quickly. "I told him I would be fast, it's been over an hour he's going to kill me."

Morgana shook her head and swung her legs so she was sitting along the side of the bed, "figures when the price calls the lady is always second," she said with humor.

Merlin stopped in the middle of his franticness and gave her a short kiss goodbye, "your not second."

She smiled, "go, he's going to be furious, I'll met you outside your chambers late tonight."

"How are you going to get there undetected?" he asked concerned.

"Just because I'm the king's ward doesn't mean I'm incapable to sneaking past a few guards, now go," she said pushing his shoulders lightly toward the door.

* * *

><p>When Merlin finally caught up with Arthur he found a very angry prince and extra chores for the day. He finished the stables and the chores as quickly as he could and barely had time to eat any dinner by the time Gwaine had come to his chambers to leave.<p>

"Ready then?" he asked as Merlin was taking the last spoonful of stew.

"Just about," he said with a full mouth, "just have to wait for Morgana."

"Morgana?" Gwaine questioned.

Merlin then explained the necessary parts of his and Morgana's reunion to the knight, who listened attentively.

"Still Merlin, you really think it's a good idea? It will be hard enough just you and I."

"You want to be the one to tell her she can't come?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine thought a moment, "You said she had magic right." Merlin only nodded. "Nope she can come that's fine," Gwaine said quickly.

"Your scared of Morgana," Merlin teased.

"I am not," he said shocked.

"Sure you aren't," Merlin laughed heading to the chamber door as a knock sounded.

When he opened the chamber door he found Morgana not in her usual gown, but in pants and riding gear, a thin hooded cloak over her head to hide her identity. She slipped through the door as Merlin opened it and removed her hood. The three wasted no time, they said their farewells to Gaius who wished them well and to be careful.

It was surprisingly easier to get out of the castle then Merlin expected. He used his magic only once on two knights that were guarding one of the inside entrances to the castle, all the other guarded areas they passed by unnoticed.

Merlin had snuck out of the castle earlier in the day between his chores. He had gone to the stables and magically released three horses, also putting a spell upon them so they would stop at the place Merlin intended.

They only had to walk a short way until the horses came into sight. The ride to the archway was uneventful, but the three were still on edge, all of them having met the black cloaked man in a dream before.

Once they reached their destination the horses stopped suddenly, not taking a step further.

"They won't go any farther," Gwaine announced more for Morgana then Merlin. "They can feel the healing magic, since they don't need healing it pains them," he said dismounting his horse and bringing him over to a tree in the distance.

Merlin and Morgana did the same. Merlin lit a small fire in his hand and went up to the archway, it didn't seem to affect him the way it affected Gwaine. As he thought, it was probably due to the fact that he had magic. When he stepped closer, just before going through the arch he turned back, "Where is he?"

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked, "I placed him right in the center."

"He isn't there," Merlin said holding his hand higher and checking again. "No one is in there. "

Morgana and Gwaine stepped forward, Gwaine only going as far as he could and Morgana meeting Merlin. It didn't seem to affect her as highly either. The two of them spread out circling the outside of the archway looking for any traces of a young boy.

Gwaine began searching the outer perimeter. It wasn't long at all until he saw a small light a good distance from him. At first be believed it to be Merlin with the fire in his hand, but as he moved closer he knew it was something different. Not being one to shy away from adventure Gwaine proceeded forward with a bit of eagerness in his stride.

As he got closer and closer he realized, the closer he got to the light the stranger he felt. It wasn't the same feeling as the archway, that was painful and life draining. This feeling was slightly weakening, he could feel his breath deepening and his heart slowing. Gwaine stopped and leaned against a nearby tree eventually landing gently on the ground.

_A moment later he felt relief, as quick as a blow from a sword. He got up and glanced unconsciously back at where he had landed against the tree, sighed and threw his arms up in the air slightly. "Not again," he said loudly to the forest as he gazed upon his lifeless body still against the tree. "I'm not even in the bloody archway," he yelled again._

"_I needed to speak to you," Gwaine wheeled around and found the black cloaked man behind him, staff still in hand. _

"_Do you have to bring me close to death every time we need to speak?" Gwaine asked, annoyance lacing his words._

"_Yes," the man said simply. After a moment the man continued, "The boy is over by the river where yourself and your fellow knights rested, he left the arch of his own accord before he was fully healed and began to bleed again."_

_The man stopped speaking and Gwaine asked the obvious, "And you didn't bring him back to the archway?"_

"_No," the man said simply again. "But the reason of our meeting has nothing to do with the boy, it has to do with the Lady Morgana."_

"_What about her," Gwaine asked uncaring now and taking a seat on a nearby rock next to himself._

"_You need to keep an eye the witch, two eyes would be safer."_

_It caught Gwaine's interest and he eyed the man curiously, "Why?"_

"_She is young, unknowledgeable in the magical art, and easily tempted."_

_Gwaine thought back to his last meeting with the man in front of him and tried to put it together with this meeting, "Do these facts about the King's ward have to do with the difficult times that lie ahead for Merlin?"_

_The black cloaked man stood a little straighter, "The future is not set in stone, but perhaps."_

_Gwaine nodded knowing full well that the man was telling him to look out for Merlin, "I think you were wrong before," Gwaine responded._

_For the first time the black cloaked man changed his expression to one of peculiarity, "Whatever do you mean Sir Knight?"_

"_You said you weren't good or evil, you just simply were."_

"_This is correct."_

"_You seem to be more on the side of good to me," Gwaine said._

_The cloaked man stared at Gwaine longer then was comfortable then responded, "Do not be to sure of yourself." As the man finished his sentence, _Gwaine felt a sudden jerk of his heart, his eyes burst open and he was one again and the cloaked man was gone. He stayed at the base of the tree for a few moments to collect himself, his heart still beating rather quickly. When he finally got to his feet he made his way over to the river and as the man said found the boy by the river bank. The boy was still bleeding and unconscious but was much better then when Gwaine had seen him last.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine called out into the dark forest. The next thing he heard were two pairs of feet pounding along the forest ground to him. When they arrived Morgana immediately bent down to the injured boy, concern written along her features. Watching Morgana tend to the boy Gwaine wondered how she could make Merlin's future difficult given her usual caring nature.

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked bringing the knight out of his thoughts, "You alright?"

Gwaine nodded, "I'm fine."

"We need to get him back to Gaius," Merlin said. Gwaine agreed and picked up the boy as he had earlier that day. Bringing him back to the horses he slung the boy gently over his horse and got on himself, Merlin and Morgana in tow. Some distance into the ride back to Camelot Gwaine purposefully let Merlin and Morgana ride ahead of him, so he could do as the cloaked man said and keep both eyes on the witch.


	12. I don't think you deserve it

I know it's been super long which means I am super sorry! But I will update again by mid-March! Thank you to my epic reviewers!

* * *

><p>They made it back to Camelot before dawn. Once the horses were securely back in the stables, Merlin and Morgana led the way to Gaius. The boy carefully carried by Gwaine. When they reached Gaius Gwaine's arms were throbbing, on account of meeting a few guards that took Merlin longer to distract than he had on the way out of the castle.<p>

Everyone's face fell slightly when Gwaine placed the boy on the bed Gaius directed, and found Gwaine's hands to be a bright crimson color. It encouraged Gaius to start his healing straight away.

"It's after dawn," Merlin said to Morgana "it won't be long before Gwen makes her way to your chambers for her morning duties."

Morgana looked from Merlin to the boy. She knew he was right and she had to retreat, but she very much wished she didn't have to. "You will tell me how he is later?" she asked him.

"Of course," Merlin replied grasping her hand for only a moment. Morgana nodded, pulled up her hood, and made her way to the door, and with one last look at them all she was gone.

As Gwaine wiped the blood from his hand with a cloth, he watched her slip from the room easily, the cloaked man's suggestion to keep an eye on her clinging to his mind. He turned to Merlin wondering if he should mention his second meeting with the cloaked man. After some thought Gwaine decided he would not mention it yet, not until he had more of a reason to distrust -as the cloaked man would call her- the witch.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gwaine asked finally breaking the silence.

Gaius looked up from his work, "Yes, he's been through quite an ordeal it seems, but he should make a full recovery. I must say though, by the looks of these healed scars you got him to the healing archway just in time Gwaine, you saved his life."

Merlin gave him a grateful grin which Gwaine returned, and he felt relieved. Through the whole ordeal revolving around this boy Gwaine had found himself genuinely worried about him.

"What are you going to do with him?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin turned toward Gwaine, Gaius perked up his attention again also curious. When Merlin opened his mouth to speak he hesitated, "…I…I don't know, all I was told was that he would have an important impact on the future and it would be best if the king and Arthur didn't know he was here."

"If that's the case I think it best he not stay here, the court physician is frequently visited, the boy should be somewhere less public."

"Gwaine is right Merlin," Gaius chimed as he got the boys bleeding to stop.

"…I'll…I'll, keep in my room until I think of somewhere more suitable," Gaius and Gwaine both shared an unsure look. "Well I don't hear any better ideas coming from either of you," Merlin said frustrated.

"It will be fine until we think of something else," Gwaine tried to reassure him. "And if need be there is a second room like your's in my chambers as well."

It made Merlin feel less pressured at the moment, then Gwaine brought the boy into Merlin's room to sleep.

"We better get going," Gwaine said "I have training early in the court yard and you have to wake the princess."

Merlin looked torn. He didn't want to leave the boy alone just in case anyone were to come in, or he were to wake up. But he couldn't not show up for his duties, it would only make Arthur send a guard looking for him, "I'll look after the boy today," Gaius said reading Merlin's mind. After Merlin thanked him, he and Gwaine made there way to their expected places.

* * *

><p>Morgana made it back to her chambers in plenty of time before Gwen arrived. She knew there was little hope for sleep at this point, not after the nights events. Instead she changed into one of her gowns as staying in her riding clothes would cause suspicion. Just as she finished the last fastening on her dress Gwen entered the chamber, "Morning milady, your dressed."<p>

"Good morning Gwen, I couldn't sleep I figured I would dress."

"You should have called for me earlier," Gwen replied.

"Don't be silly, you already insist on being here to early as it is."

Gwen suddenly had a nervous look on her face, or rather Morgana just noticed she did. She also noticed that Gwen was holding what seemed to be two large flat heavy items that were covered by equally large cloths. "What do you have there?" Morgana asked as she fastened a necklace around her neck.

Gwen did not answer right away and fumbled with the cloth coverings a bit, "This is your, well one of them will be…"

"Gwen?" Morgana questioned

"…they really are very lovely…" Gwen continued like Morgana hadn't said anything.

"Gwen?"

"They were specially made, by the finest-"

"Gwen," Morgana said coming over and placing her hands on her maids upper arms, "please just tell me."

Gwen sighed and removed the cloth covering of the top item, "I was sent to have you pick your wedding dress."

Morgana's face fell as she looked upon the long white gowns, she could feel the anger growing inside her, "and who sent you with these gowns?" Morgana asked keeping control.

Again Gwen hesitated. Before she could skirt around the answer like she did with the dress Morgana interrupted, "Tell me Gwen," her voice showing the anger slightly.

"I was send by the King."

Morgana nodded quite happy she had already gotten dressed. She snatched the top dress from Gwen, not caring that it was dragging along the floor. As she moved around Gwen and out of her chamber she muttered, "I figured."

* * *

><p>"Well if they still don't comply they will be publicly flogged," Uther announced to a few knights around his table as the doors burst open. A rush of black hair, sweeping gown, and anger flooding through.<p>

"What is the meaning of this?" Morgana asked holding the dress a little higher, the visible marks from it's dragging along the floor at the bottom hem.

"Leave us," Uther said to the company along the sides of the table. The knights quickly gathered their papers, knowing all to well what Morgana and Uther were like when they disagreed.

"Morgana-"

She cut him off quickly, "I'm not marrying him."

Uther's temper flared in his eyes, but he calmly kept control. He replied as if she had said nothing to him, "You will have dinner with your fiancé tonight and tomorrow there will be a feast in honor of your engagement for the kingdom."

"This is madness, I have already told I don't have feelings for him my heart belongs to another," she hadn't meant to say it, she was in the moment heated with anger and it just came out.

Uther's face now showed some of the anger he was holding back. He didn't ask her who it was, he knew she would never reveal the name, "Whoever this man is…I strongly suggest you no longer associate with him as you are now betrothed to another, if I find you are associated with this person the consequences will be grave."

Morgana opened her mouth to protest again but Uther spoke first, "If you do not marry him you will be banished."

She froze at his unexpected words, speechless. She didn't think he would go that far, "You are going to marry Prince Erec, Morgana. Now, I suggest you go back to your chambers and try on the dresses, we will need your decision by morning so it can be completed and…" he looked down at the dirt at the bottom of the dress and glared disapprovingly, "…cleaned."

With his final word he turned back to the papers in front of him, leaving Morgana still staring at him. Finally she turned and walked back through the doors, she walked slowly to her chamber stopping halfway there. She dropped the wedding gown to her feet and leaned against the wall between two torches hanging from the walls. She slid down to the ground, pain filled her insides at just the smallest possibility of marrying Prince Erec. It wasn't the Prince himself, she would have felt this way toward anyone that wasn't Merlin. Her throat had gone dry, eyes heavy, and her mind began to believe more and more that she may actually have to marry the Prince.

A tear slid down her cheek slowly, there was no way she could see Merlin everyday being married to another man, it would tear her apart inside. Then if she didn't marry the Prince she would be banished and not see him at all which would also kill her inside. The rush of thoughts and emotions shifted then to Uther and steaming anger, her fists clenched tight to the fabric of her gown on her knees. Her breath quickened, her eyes went from heavy to wide, and out loud she said slow and grim "I am not marrying him," at the end of her words the fire from the torches blazed up toward the ceiling magically from her anger.

She gasped and covered her face with her arms unconsciously, not expecting the outburst. A moment later she heard footsteps coming around the corner she just passed, quickly she gathered herself and wipes the tear from her face. She stood and continued down to her chambers leaving scorch marks from the torches on the walls. With the combination of panic and worry she turned the corner to quickly the wedding gown swaying just the right way from the breeze of her movement that the gown caught on an outstretched piece of the sharp torch holder. The gown tore leaving a piece of white fabric the size of her palm dangling.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he meant-"<p>

"I'm positive, he told me to watch her, and he called her a witch, from his tone he didn't make her sound like a good witch either."

"Gwaine, Morgana is the kings ward we can't just go accusing her of evil sorcery when we haven't any proof," Lancelot replied.

"I'm not saying she's evil, I just thought it best that someone else know what I was told. I didn't want to say anything to Merlin, not without being absolutely sure especially now that they are…involved."

Lancelot nodded knowing Gwaine's intentions were only for the best interest for Merlin and the kingdom, "I will keep my eyes open for any signs of her falter."

Gwaine smiled and clapped a hand to Lancelot's shoulder, "Thank you my friend."

They both turned their heads from each other to the front of them, hearing a crackle sound and a light shine around the corner. They both drew their swords as they hurried down the corridor. When they turned the corner they found an empty hall. Gwaine went down past the torches to the next turning point looking for any sign of intruders. Lancelot stopped short in front of the torches noticing the scorch marks. He lifted his hand up to the black discoloring it caused on the wall. "What could have done this," he said loud enough for Gwaine to hear.

"Lancelot," Gwaine called from the corner. Lancelot turned toward him his hand dropping from the wall. Gwaine lifted a small piece of white fabric from the torch holder. He held it out in front of him, "Not what, but rather who."

* * *

><p>Morgana closed the door behind her forcefully as she entered her chamber. Gwen came round as she heard the noise, "Milady are you alright."<p>

Morgana nodded and handed her the dress keeping it together as best she could, "I'm sorry it needs to be mended and cleaned."

Gwen took hold of it not caring about the dress, but being more concerned for Morgana, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine just the meeting with Uther"

Gwen nodded understanding better. "I will see to this right away," Gwen said then left the chambers to make proper corrections to the dress.

Once Gwen was gone Morgana collapsed onto her bed and began crying into her pillows, uncaring that they were growing wet.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she was standing in font of the mirror. The once torn and dirty dress was now mended and clean, and being worn by Morgana. Gwen had helped her into it, then left to retrieve a few other things to complete the dress.<p>

"I've never seen anyone so lovely."

Morgana turned to find Merlin leaning on the entrance frame to her chambers. "It's horrid, the whole ordeal is horrid," she said grabbing the skirt of the dress very much wanting to pull it to shreds. Before her hands could do anything rash they were snatched into another warm and soft pair of hands.

"I didn't say what you wear it to will be lovely, I said you were lovely."

"…He said if I didn't marry him he would banish me," she told him getting to the point.

"He what?"

She only nodded.

"When…when is the ceremony?"

Morgana's head shot upward, "Does anyone in castle even listen to me? I told you already I am not marrying him."

Merlin didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to marry Erec, but there was no way he would let her be banished from the kingdom. Looking at her, he didn't want to hurt her anymore then she had been today, he didn't fully believe what he said, but he said it for her, "We'll think of something."

Her mouth rose in a small smile and she quickly grabbed hold of him around his neck, he took hold of her to.

They agreed that Morgana would play along with the engagement at the party and until they thought of an alternative.

"I'm not letting him touch me," she announced suddenly.

"I don't particularly want him touching you…anywhere" he said firmly.

He lifted his hand to her cheek and she leaned against it, "You know when I say those things I don't want you with anyone else, I just want you safe, I love you."

She couldn't be angry with him, not this time, "I know, I know you do."

He waited patiently, "This is usually the point where love is returned," he said nonchalantly.

"I don't think you deserve it," she said sarcastically.

He gaped at her, "Really?"

"Really."

He glanced just his eyes to the half closed door. When he was sure no one was near he pulled her close and pressed his lips to her neck. She gasped at his unexpectedness. Slowly his inched upward planting small kisses along the way. When he reached just below her ear he whispered, "Still think I don't deserve it?"

"Yes," she teased.

He smirked and began again down her jaw line then reaching her lips. "How about now?" he asked his lips touching hers as he spoke.

She smiled against his lips, "Not yet."

He couldn't help but smile and let his lips fully take hers. Slowly backing her against the wall and pressing against her slightly. When he knew she needed a breath he released her lips and trailed back down her neck. She let out her breath groaning slightly from his lips against her skin. He slid his hands, starting from her hips, up her sides, along her arms, until he reached her hands then pinned them against the wall above her head.

"And now?"

They were both breathing raggedly, she leaned ahead an inch and whispered, "You know I love you."

Merlin pressed his lips to hers more forceful then the first time. He released her hands, bringing them to her waist again taking her with him to the bed and guiding her downward on the sheets. She responded inching her tongue along his lower lip when Gwen's voice was heard talking to another servant down the hall.

Merlin's lips were off hers in seconds, lifting himself off of her. She sighed between her breaths and got up to. "Will we ever be alone for more then ten minutes at a time?" she asked frustrated.

He leaned in and kissed her quick, "Yes we will," he whispered when he pulled away. Then he backed out of the room facing her until he went through the door, greeting Gwen as he passed.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Review Please!<p> 


	13. The identity of the red cloak

I know right? Finally and update. Super sorry I am super busy, but this is longer then normal so hopefully I am forgiven. Also I only proof read once so I could get it out tonight so if there are a few mistakes forgive me wanted to get it out! I still don't own Merlin =( Oh! and thanks to the epic reviewers you are awesome.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Morgana had chosen between the two dresses to keep up pretenses, she was dressed for dinner with her "fiancé." It brought some comfort to her when she learned Gwen would be one of the servants serving them that evening. She really didn't care to spend all of dinner with Erec and a servant she barely knew.<p>

Any comfort of Gwen being there was shattered when the door to the room they were to dine was opened. Morgana stopped short as she saw behind Erec, Merlin pouring water into goblets. The whole event was bad enough, but Merlin have to watch their evening was downright awful.

Merlin looked up when the door opened. He gave her a look to assure her it was alright, but she knew he only gave it to comfort her. Erec came to take Morgana by the arm, she turned to Gwen quickly who gave her a look to tell her she hadn't known Merlin would also be serving them.

When Morgana turned back to Erec her fake smile shown as she allowed him to take her arm and lead her to the table. They separated to go to opposite sides. Coming to her chair Merlin pulled it out for her, meeting her eyes briefly.

Dinner started out better then Morgana had hoped for, Erec talked mostly with Morgana nodding and speaking only when was necessary. Then he told of when his father told him about the engagement. He said he was surprised, but delighted that it had been Morgana to be his future bride, "and someday queen," he added.

But when their last course had been brought out, Merlin was about to place a small plate in front of her when Erec reached out and took her hand. Morgana didn't flinch away, she'd wanted to, but didn't.

Merlin hesitated the plate mid-air eyeing their enclosed hands, "You going to put that down?" Erec asked him.

"What?" Merlin asked coming back to the room.

"The plate. I think the Lady Morgana would like her dessert," Erec responded.

"Of course," he placed it in front of her, "I'm sorry milady," he said to Morgana then went back to his post in the shadows of the back corner.

"Some of these servants, I don't know where they get them," Erec chuckled.

"He's actually a very good servant," Morgana snapped. Erec looked taken aback which caused her to squeeze his hand slightly to bring the tension out the room. "I mean, he's probably just having an off day, he did just get back from a hunt after all."

At the mention of the hunt it all came back to her. All the talk of marriage had made her forget completely. She turned to Merlin then as causally as she could, giving him a worried look. As if he read her mind he smiled small, to let her know the boy was alright. She relaxed just a little.

Erec not taking notice to her sudden mood change just said, "I suppose that could be the reason."

When they started on their dessert the mood lightened again and Erec began asking Morgana questions as a way to get to know her better. He asked about Arthur, Uther, her life in Camelot, making dessert last longer then Morgana would have wished. It probably wasn't as long as she thought it was, she just wanted to finish as soon as possible.

Finally Erec said, ""We should probably retire, we have an early day tomorrow with the jousting between the kingdoms." Morgana nodded thankful.

They rose from their seats and made their way for the door. Merlin and Gwen went to the table to begin the clearing and set up for morning breakfast for the kings. Between picking up silverware Merlin glanced up toward the doorway, his breath hitched slightly as Prince Erec leaned toward Morgana and placed -to Merlin at least- a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Merlin took a deep breath and remembered his status, it helped very little to diminish the want to cast a spell on the prince. But he held back and continued clearing the table.

Morgana froze as Erec's lips brushed her cheek, from the corner of her eye she saw Merlin witness the kiss. The look on his face -even though it didn't last long- was startled and made Morgana's stomach lurch.

Just when she was about to turn to Merlin in attempt to salvage the situation Erec pulled her from the room leading her to her chambers. Merlin stared after her until she turned the corner no longer in his sites.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't expect you to understand Morgana you have no sense of duty no sense of loyalty."<em>

"_Your wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I have no one left to be loyal to."_

Morgana jolted up, breathing raggedly with sweat beaded to her face. The words from her dream rang clearly in her head even though she was no longer dreaming. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remove them from her mind. She hadn't dreamed images, it was just black with those words speaking to her. The first part had been Merlin's voice, and the second part her own.

From the lighting in the room it was nowhere near morning. The candle on the table by her bed flickered casting creeping shadows all about the room and the curtains swayed slightly from the open window.

No sense of duty no sense of loyalty, were Merlin's words. They were directed at her and the way he said them, hoarse and cold.

I have no one left to be loyal to, were her words. As hard as she tried her mind went to the one question she didn't want to have answered: why would she no longer be loyal to Merlin and why would he tell her she had no sense of loyalty, she was fully devoted. _Now I am_, she thought, _but what of the future?_ She shook her head trying to rid her thoughts.

Quickly she got up and looked out the window. From the light it was still a few hours till morning. Not caring about the consequences she grabbed her cloak and slide from her chambers. She dodged a few guards along the way but managed to sneak by undetected reaching the physicians chambers.

Being as quiet as possible she tip-toed up to Merlin's room and opened the door. When she turned to the bed she found him leaning against the pillow a book open on his chest, his eyes closed, and a peacefully face.

It brought her mood up slightly and for a brief moment the words from the dream left her thoughts. She picked up the book trying not to wake him and placed it on the table. Then she crawled into the bed with him fitting in perfectly under his arm, managing somehow not to wake him. She reached one arm lightly over him, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest. Even though she figured it would not come, sleep eventually engulfed her just as she nuzzled herself closer to him.

* * *

><p>Merlin's head was hazy just coming out of sleep. When the haze began to decrease he realized he felt funny, not as he normally felt when he awoke in the mornings. His arm was wrapped around something, and something was wrapped around his middle. Opening his eyes his mouth pulled into a wide and full grin finding Morgana beside him, her head resting firmly against the side of his chest.<p>

Leaning down he planted a small kiss to the top of her head, and internally wished he could wake up to this site every morning.

He looked to the window and disappointment came over him. It was light out, which meant he had to wake her. She had to prepare for the jousting match today and while that was going on Merlin was going to somehow get out of going to go speak with the boy.

Gently he rubbed down the length of her back with his palm, slowly. He heard a small hum of approval issue from her lips and she adjusted a bit. "Morgana," he said softly not ceasing his hand motion up and down.

"No," she said in a voice of sleep.

"You have to, you have to open your eyes."

"I don't want to," she replied only squeezing her arms tighter around his middle.

"Why not?"

"Because it means I'll have to leave this bed, to leave you."

He twisted to loosen her hold on him and lowered his body down so their foreheads met. She opened her eyes then and Merlin smiled. The usual bright eyes were filled with sleep, but not any less beautiful.

"We always manage to come back to the other," he whispered pulling her up against him.

She gazed into his eyes unblinking for a few moments and thought of the dream that brought her here. The sounds of the voices in the dream didn't sound like people who would come back together. For awhile, a long while, she was silent, just staring into his blue eyes, to take in the moment and never let it go. After awhile he asked "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "I just, I hate Uther and his damned laws."

He kissed her lips quick, it didn't calm her like it usually did, "I don't like them either, but everything will turn out how it's suppose to."

Once again she thought of the dream, "What if things…aren't meant to turn out well?"

Merlin looked at her with curiosity while his mind put things together, "Morgana why did you come here last night?"

"I needed to see you," she said with a hesitation that he caught.

"Morgana-"

"I need to get back before someone thinks I've gone missing," she said untangling herself from him. She grabbed her cloak and started for the door, but Merlin took her hand, stopping her. He didn't say anything, but just held her hand until she sat at the edge of the bed. He pulled himself up behind her and place a kiss on her shoulder then extended an arm around her middle. They stayed silent until they heard Gaius moving around outside the room. "I should go," Morgana said.

She got up again and once again he took her hand, "Merlin-"

"I don't know why you came here and I don't know why you won't tell me, but whatever it was, we'll get through it, when I said I'd fight till the end for you I meant it."

It rang in her head, _"I don't expect you to understand Morgana you have no sense of duty no sense of loyalty." _

She stared down at his face, "What's going change between now and then?" she asked to herself rather then a question to him.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"I have to go," she said breaking her hand from his and going at a run out the door, not caring that Gaius saw her pass through.

"Morgana? Morgana?" Merlin's voice grew louder as he came out into Gaius's work room, but she was already out the door.

Gaius eyed him partly with shock and worry, "Merlin what was Morgana doing in your room? Was she there all night?"

Merlin sighed, "No she wasn't, nothing happened, we…it…I, I can't explain right now I'm late," Merlin said rushing back in his room. He returned minutes later less disheveled and went out the door himself to Arthur's chambers to help him ready for the jousting match.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you polished this?" Arthur asked from the other side of the room.<p>

Merlin rolled his eyes, this really was the last thing he needed right now, "Yes Arthur, twice in fact." Although if he was completely honest the whole time he was polishing he was distracted and he knew he missed some spots, but today he didn't care, not after Morgana had acted this morning.

It was the first time she had ever shown doubts about their relationship, usually she was the one telling him they would be alright. His heart hurt just thinking about it.

"No, Merlin, I see a spot, right here," Arthur said coming closer pointing to the armor, "right there you see it's-"

"Arthur it's going to get filthy again anyway, so just for today please, put it on and be quiet," Merlin said fully aware and on purpose.

Arthur looked at him a little amazed by his speech, but he knew from his face that something wasn't right and didn't press the matter, just this once, "Why don't you go, for the rest of the day, another servant can help me with the match."

Merlin sighed relieved and put his things down, "Thank you Sire," then he left heading for Gwaine's chambers.

* * *

><p>Climbing the last step to the hall of Gwaine's chambers he heard voices coming closer from an adjoining hall. Gwen, Morgana, and their knight escort were on their way to the match. He stepped aside for them to pass. Gwen gave him a warm smile while Morgana just glanced at him, the worry from this morning still on her face. It made the weight in the pit of his stomach deepen.<p>

He continued to Gwaine's chamber, knocking five times as they agreed. Gwaine opened the door only a bit until he saw it was really Merlin and let him in.

"How is he?" Merlin asked before he was fully in the room.

"See for yourself," Gwaine motioned an arm at the small table by the fireplace. The boy was sitting and eating breakfast like he had never seen food before, "boy eats more then I do," Gwaine said.

"He's been telling me stories," Mordred chimed in unexpectedly.

Merlin and Gwaine both turned to him, but he had continued eating, "Stories about what?" Merlin asked eyeing Gwaine.

"Sir Gwaine said that he's won every fight, battle, and quest he's ever been on," Mordred said in a voice the was disbelieving.

"Every fight, battle, and quest?" Merlin asked Gwaine.

"Well, maybe not every one," Gwaine said with emphasis on the every.

Merlin shook his head just as sounds from the window indicated the match would begin soon, "You better get down there," Merlin said to Gwaine.

"Your right," he said grabbing his sword. "I'll be back as soon as it's over," he said heading out the door.

For a few moments Mordred didn't look at Merlin, just focused on the food in front of him. But, eventually without looking up he said, "You should sit down, Emrys."

It sent a small chill down Merlin's spine, but he sat across from him, "I take it you have questions for me," he said as a statement rather then a question.

"How do you know who I am?" Merlin started straight away.

Mordred then went on to explain how he was a Druid and he had heard many tellings about the sorcerer Emrys. Merlin also learned that Mordred possessed more magic then he originally thought. In between they heard a few horns from the castle grounds blow, indicating the match had started.

"What happened to you in the forest, why were you covered in blood?"

"One of the elders of the Druids took me aside only a week ago, he told me that I was to leave, that it was time that I begin the path to my destiny. I asked him what that entailed, he told me that it was for me to find. He did tell me, however, to head to the kingdom of Camelot that I would have an impact on the future there," Merlin's attention perked at him saying impact on the future, it was the same thing that cloaked man had said the boy would have. "Just as I came to Camelot I encountered a large winged beast that attacked me, I tried to heal myself, but for the damage it inflicted I couldn't heal myself fully. I attracted to much attention with all the blood so I ventured out into the forests. The Druid elder also told me it would be best to be seen by only a few. He told me to look for Emrys, to look for you. He told me you would guide me," he finished.

Merlin was surprised by the last statement, "He said I would what?"

"He said you would guide me."

Merlin leaned back slightly overwhelmed, he already had Arthur's destiny to worry about, let alone this little boys. The boy looked hopeful though, so Merlin smiled and nodded. They talked a little more, mostly about what magic he possessed and Merlin showed him in turn a few things he could do until Gwaine returned. Gwaine said he would watch over Mordred when Merlin asked him to.

"Where are you off to?" Gwaine asked.

"There's just someone I need to question," Merlin said.

"Well when your finished come back I have to tell you what happened at the jousting match, you won't believe it," Gwaine said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Morgana took her seat next to the king with hesitation, she didn't want to be anywhere near him, but complied. She watched the knights by the tents readying for the match and their servants helping them. When her eye caught hold of Arthur she noticed George was helping him rather then Merlin. Morgana knew he had planned to get out of helping Arthur somehow so he could speak with the boy.<p>

She knew he was confused, it had been unfair of her to walk out on him this morning not giving him any explanation. The look on his face, she closed her eyes thinking of him, and was riddled with guilt. The dream might not even come true and she had already jumped to conclusions. She decided she would try to see him that night, try to explain as best she could, but she wasn't ready to repeat the dream to anyone.

The first horn blew and the match started; Morgana looked up surprised not realizing she was in her own head for as long as she was. It was like every jousting match, boring. Morgana watched the knights charge at each other, hitting with lances, and one of them being knocked over.

Nearing the matches end just as she was clapping, she noticed a competitor had a slightly different shade of armor then the other knights. It was hardly noticeable, which was why she only noticed it now. The shade had a very light tone of red to it. The competitor made his way from the line up over to his horse and Morgana's breath caught in her throat. It was enough to make Uther notice, "Morgana? What's wrong?"

She glanced at him, then back quickly. "It's just the match my lord, very exciting," she lied. A new fear rose in her making her forget her dream for the moment. The competitor with the red toned armor was by their horse and draped over the saddle was a cloak, one that Morgana had seen before in a dream. She was certain, the cloak was the exact same one that covered either destiny, desire, or doom for Morgana in her dream. The dream she had had the night before Merlin had left on the hunt.

Morgana took a few deep breaths and somehow managed to compose herself throughout the rest of the match, not taking her eyes off the red cloaked competitor once. The final pairing in the joust was Arthur and the one in the red cloak. Morgana's stomach was churning at this point, it seemed the match would never end. The person on the field could be her doom and she was forced to sit and watch because she was the kings ward.

There was a loud gasp from the audience that caught Morgana by surprise. On the field the one in the red cloak had knocked Arthur off his horse and won the match. The competitor dismounted from his horse and hovered over the prince, after a moment the champion extended their hand and helped Arthur up and everyone cheered. Both Arthur and the competitor came before the king and Morgana.

"We have a new champion," the king said loudly to the crowd, "if you would be so kind to revel your identity," he said motioning toward the champion to remove their helmet. The champion complied as he raised his arms.

Morgana leaned over in her seat eager to see who it was. As the helmet slipped elegantly over, long blond curls swayed down to her center back. The audience gasped again, "Morgause, my name is Morgause."

* * *

><p>Good stuff? Bad stuff? Review Please!<p> 


End file.
